She's a Pirate
by potatomydragons
Summary: Yes, she is a pirate. In fact, she's a fearless, notorious, pirate captain. However, she's honestly probably one of the worst pirate captains you've ever heard of. fem!Jack (retelling of CotBP and DMC)
1. Coming to Commandeer

***whispers* hey guys I'm looking for another beta reader. Mine has gotten lazy...**

 **POTC IS OWNED BY DISNEY. ENJOY. *THROWS GLITTER***

* * *

 _She should've seen it coming. She should've known._

 _After all, who would ever_ want _a woman as the captain of a glorious ship? They're just bad luck._

 _Now, as she watched it sail away, feeling betrayed and upset at her own crew. Her first mate, Barbossa was the one who led the mutiny._

 _At the mere thought of him, she tightened her grip around the pistol at her belt._

 _Only one bullet. She swore it would be for him._

* * *

The pirate stood proudly on the rigging of her ship. She saw that her destination was getting closer and closer, even though she loved the sea she was glad to have finally reached land. It was a little cramped on her ship.

Her ship passed an alcove, and on it hung three skeletons all clad in buccaneer wear. A sign hung next to them, blaring at her _Pirates, ye be warned_.

She solemnly took off her beloved hat in respect.

After that, she noticed in the corner of her eye that water was filling her boat, and fast. With that in mind, she jumped off the rigging and went to work, trying to delay the water as best she could.

To no avail. She climbed the mast and balanced on the top, since her fishing boat was nearly totally sunken under water. Luckily, the dock to Pearl Harbor was within a foot's reach. With no issue, she stepped onto land and allowed herself some breathing room.

Someone approached her with a clipboard and an expectant look on his face.

Then she realized, with a sigh, that he was the harbormaster. "It's a shilling for the dock space, and you're going to have to give me your name."

She put on her best, sly smile she could. "Well, how about we say three shillings, and forget the name?" She tossed the coins to him and winked.

There was a moment of hesitation, but he gave in. "Welcome to Port Royal, Ms. Smith."

She had her eyes on a certain ship that docked proudly around the corner. The _Interceptor_ seemed to sparkle in the light as she approached it.

It wasn't as beautiful as her ship, but it would have to make do.

Without making any efforts to hide, she was almost immediately spotted by two of the red-coats. "This dock is off-limits to civilians." The skinnier one stated.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

They seemed overly-suspicious of her. Of course they did, not many women dressed like her. Well, not many women were pirate captains either. Before they could ask anything, she noticed the music which sounded from a nearby Fort.

She abruptly turned. The two red-coats flinched. "Some sort of to-do up at the fort?"

"N-no… someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians."

She looked up at the vessel, the word _Interceptor_ branded onto the rim. "This must be some important boat."

"Ship-"

"Ship." She quickly corrected herself.

"Captain Norrington's made it his flagship. He'll use it to hunt down the last dregs of piracy on the Spanish Lake."

Her eye twitched. She could already tell that she disliked this guy.

"Commodore." The other corrected firmly.

"Right. Commodore Norrington."

She decided it was best to continue going along with them. "That's a fine goal, I'm sure… but it seems to me a ship like _that_ -" She gestured to a much larger ship, titled _The Dauntless_. "-makes this one just a wee superfluous."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in the waters, true enough - but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed." He boasted.

"Is that so?" Boy, this was fun. "I've heard of one, nigh uncatchable." They leaned in excitedly. "The Black Pearl."

They looked thoroughly disappointed, which made her a tad offended. "There's no real ship that can catch the Interceptor."

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." The skinnier countered.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, I've seen it."

As they continued to debate whether or not her ship was real, she wandered onto the Interceptor and explored. It was really nice and pristine. She went to the finely-polished wheel and stroked the handles, longing to go out to the open sea. "Hey!"

They cornered her, pointing their weapons at her. She backed off the wheel immediately and shot them an innocent expression. "Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there!"

"I'm sorry. It's just… such a pretty boat- ship." She said.

They scrutinized her. "What's your name?"

"Smith." She answered.

"What's your business on Port Royal, Ms. Smith?"

"Yeah, and no lies!"

"None? Very well." She sighed, but gave the mostly full-blown story as to why she was there. "I intend to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, and go out on the account do a little honest pirating."

"Pirating?" He asked, while trying to keep a straight face. "A wench like you? I said no lies." She inwardly sighed. Here we go again with this.

He was nudged by the other guard. "I think she's telling the truth."

She gave the other man a grateful smile.

"She's not telling the truth."

"She may be."

"If she were telling the truth she wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, she knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if she were to tell you." She noted, leaving the two men stunned as they exchange a glance.

* * *

"So then, they started to worship me-" They were deeply immersed in one of her stories when she heard a nearby screaming.

Her head whipped around until she saw a figure - prominently feminine - land with a loud splash. The other two guards, whom she learned their names were Murtogg and Mullroy, followed her gaze.

"Well? Aren't you going to save her?" She said expectantly.

Mullroy disappointedly said, "I can't swim." Murtogg also shook his head.

She sighed. "Men." They looked a little offended at that, but she ignored their responses. "Fine. Just don't lose these." She said as she took off her jacket, belt, and pistol. With that, she expertly dived into the water.

As she swam, however, the air became a bit more stormy. The current just a bit tougher, making it harder for her to swim.

Confused, she submerged herself.

At last she found her, right at the bottom of the harbor. When she reached for her and tried to swim to the surface, it seemed that something was weighing her down.

She decided it was the heavyweight london-inspired dress that the noblewoman was wearing. Without hesitation, she unbuttoned the back of the dress and let it fall into the deep.

With that done for, she swam much quicker and made it to the dock in no time.

Exhausted and panting slightly, she climbed onto the dock with the woman on her back. Murtogg and Mullroy lumber over and helped her onto the dock. "Not breathing." Mullroy said in a panic.

Still panting slightly, she said forcibly, "Move." They instantly obeyed.

She took a knife from her effects, and sliced her corset down the middle. The woman came back to life, coughing up water. The men stared at her in amazement. "I wouldn't have thought of that."

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore." She retorted.

It was also the fact that she wore a corset once. It was painful and restricting, and she was never going to wear one again.

As she handed the knife back, and put her coat back on. As she did that, she noticed something glint around the woman's neck. Her eyes widened when she saw what was attached to the chain: a golden medallion with a pirate skull etched onto it. She quickly caught it up in her hand. "Where did you get this?" She demanded.

It made her angry at the mere sight of it.

Suddenly she felt something cold touch her neck. She froze. "On your feet."

More people gather as she stands. The man who held the blade at her throat looked to be important.

"Elizabeth!" The woman who had the medallion looked up as the man with the extravagant powdered wig ran toward her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes- yes I'm all right." Elizabeth, now that she had fully recovered, looked confused but impressed when she saw the girl standing at swordpoint. "Commodore Norrington, do you intend to kill my rescuer?"

So this was Norrington, the owner of the Interceptor. She already disliked him.

Norrington observed her, before she did her best to nod eagerly. He sheathed his sword, and extended his hand. "I believe a thanks are in order."

She raised an eyebrow at his extended hand. Hesitantly, she extended her own.

She should've known Norrington would grab her wrist and forcefully twist it around. He pushed up her sleeve, and on her wrist was a brand. "P". The men gawked at the large letter burned onto her skin.

"Had a brush up with the East India Trading Company, did you, pirate?" Suddenly half a dozen pistols were aimed at her. "Keep your guns on her, men. Gillette, fetch some irons."

He squinted at a tattoo below the "P", it was of a bird soaring over the water. His eyes widened slightly. "Well well, what a surprise. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please."

* * *

 **I SHOULDN'T POST A NEW STORY I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DOALS;DKJF DSK;ALDKJF**

 **I figured, though, since... my other one, Hoist the Colours has been getting the most attention compared to my other stories I am updating... I decided to do this? Thanks for that guys!**

 **How do you think of this so far? WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE? I have ideas, but feedback and suggestions will always be taken with an open mind~**

 **with that said, REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


	2. Narrowly Escaping

**I hope you all enjoy this little chappy~ gained a little help from lizzylue skadoo :) thanks a bunch!**

 **I do not own POTC**

* * *

Norrington smirked. "And to think, from all I've heard, I thought you were going to be a man."

"Well, surprise. Why does this bother people so much?" She wondered idly.

"You call yourself Captain, yet I don't see your ship." Norrington commented, gazing out at the bay and ignoring her little remark.

Jack was about to answer, but Murtogg beat her to it, "She said she'd commandeer one."

Mullroy retorted to Murtogg, "I told you she was telling the truth." before reporting to Norrington, "These are hers, sir." He handed him her effects.

Norrington took out the pistol, making a face. "Extra powder, but no additional shot." He put the pistol back and grabbed the compass. "...a compass that doesn't point north…" At this point, Jack felt she was being ridiculed. He returned the compass and pulled out her cutlass. "...and I half expected it to be made of wood."

He looked her over again. "You are by far, the worst pirate I ever heard of."

Jack smirked into a half-grin. "Ah, but you have heard of me." Norrington fumed at her response.

A man approached them with rusty handcuffs. Jack eyed them with annoyance. The soldier went to work, sliding the handcuffs around her wrists as Elizabeth snapped at Norrington. "Commodore, I must protest. Pirate or not, this woman saved my life."

Norrington's eyes hardened. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a woman of a lifetime of wickedness."

With a soft click, the handcuffs were secured. "But it does seem to be enough to condemn her."

The Commodore raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."

As the man stepped away from Jack, she sighed exasperatedly. "Finally."

She had to act quickly.

The Commodore was too far away, but Elizabeth was closer and unarmed. Also, she was weaker than her so more than likely she would give in to what Jack needed her to do.

In a blink of an eye, she jolted forward and put her manacle up and over Elizabeth's head. It was a little hard for Jack, since she was about the same height as her. Immediately the young noblewoman tensed in this new position, and as Jack backed away from the crowd she followed her steps. "Commodore Norrington….my pistol and belt please."

Jack could tell that Norrington was aggravated at this turn of events. The Commodore didn't budge. She tightened her grip around the manacle and yelled, much more fiercely, "Commodore!"

He jumped slightly at the harshness of her voice. Mullroy handed the belt, pistol, and hat to Norrington. Norrington held them out to Jack, however she was a little preoccupied. "Elizabeth… you're Elizabeth, right?"

To Jack's surprise, Elizabeth was more angry than frightened. She was rather impressed of this noblewoman and thought idly she would make a fine pirate from being so feisty. "Miss Swann." She corrected through her teeth.

Jack rolled her eyes. "Miss Swann, if you'll be so kind?"

She grabbed the effects from Norrington, but Jack was quick to snatch the pistol from her. She jerked her around so that they faced each other. The pirate gave the noblewoman as much room as she could. "Look, I know how bad this is going to look." Jack whispered, much to Elizabeth's surprise. "But it's got to be like this. I need you for… erm… the upper hand, I guess. So, in that case, Miss Swann, if you'll be very kind."

It took her a moment to let this sink in. Then she just huffed, "You're despicable."

It was done quickly. Elizabeth put on her belt and hat. "I saved your life, you save mine, and we're square."

It was Elizabeth's turn to roll her eyes at Jack.

Once finished, Jack turned Elizabeth back around, still within the manacle, and she backed away slowly. Her gun was pointed for emphasis and intimidation, though in reality she had the bullet saved for someone.

Since Jack had the gun pointed at Elizabeth's neck, the guards all around visibly tensed and an old man with a powdered wig flustered. "Gentlemen, m'lady…" She said the latter more gently, however Elizabeth just scoffed. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught… Captain Jack Sparrow!"

As soon as Jack lifted the manacle back up over Elizabeth's head, she shoved her towards the crowd and grabbed a rope. Before anyone could shout a command, the pirate was in the air and swinging about. As she swung, Norrington recovered and gave his orders to shoot.

All the shots were fired, and all were missed. Jack was quickly out of range, and out of sight.

Jack was deep into the town, but immediately heard the telltale signs of the navy following her suit. She also saw down the alley another party of soldiers. Quickly, she dove into the eaves of a nearby building, which was her best cover for now.

As the soldiers walked past her hurriedly, she didn't make a single sound. When she was certain that they were gone, she slipped into the building she was hiding by.

Immediately she recognized the place as a smithery.

The first thing she saw was the donkey. The second thing she noticed was how tidy and neat the place was.

Swords and also cutlasses hung from the belt, ones she could just admire all day.

There was a loud snore, which brought her back to reality. She wasn't alone.

Jack turned to the source of the noise, which was an old man with an empty bottle at his feet and a dirty apron. He must be the blacksmith, she noted.

Just to be safe, she approached him with her sword and poked at him. Satisfied that he wasn't going to wake up, she went over to the furnace and cautiously lowered her chain in. When the chain glowed orange, she lifted it out feeling the metal burn her skin. After, she grabbed the sledgehammer from the wall and cracked the manacle in half.

She wasn't quite done.

Jack dunked her hand into the bucket of water nearby, and the metal sizzled and steam rose.

When she lifted her hands out, the handcuffs were gone. They had crumpled to pieces in the water. She flexed her hands, triumphant that she was finally free. It cost her a few blisters and burns, but it was worth it.

Suddenly, she heard noise coming from the entrance. She grimaced, but quickly dove for cover.

When she saw the man enter, she scrutinized him. He looked almost too familiar, and it unnerved her slightly.

Jack was about to sneak away, when she realized that her head felt a little too light. She felt the top of her head, and realized that she had taken off her hat by the anvil, before she went to work on her handcuffs.

The man was right by the anvil as he said, "Not where I left you."

He bent low to observe her hat, and that was when Jack made her appearance. Before he could touch it, she tapped the flat of her blade onto the man's hand.

He looked up at her with a start. At first he looked surprised, but then he narrowed his eyes. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate. But… you're a woman?"

* * *

 **Hey you know what would be super awesome? If you guys reviewed. That would be rad.**


	3. One-Sided Battles

**As always, I don't own POTC (:**

 **enjoy~**

* * *

"Yes, but that's not important." She waved that comment off, leaving the boy slightly stunned. She frowned. "You know, you look kind of familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I've made a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Of course. Must have mistaken you for someone else." She shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Before she could move, he had a blade in his hand and pointed at her. It poked her arm, which made her back off in reflex. She looked at him, hard. "You think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate."

"Don't think that just because you're a woman I'll hesitate." He said. "That, and you threatened Miss Swann."

She shrugged again. "Only a little. To be fair, it was kind of mutual."

The man took out his blade in an 'en garde' position. Jack nodded her head slightly in approval, before taking hers out and jabbing at him. They exchanged thrusts and parries at an almost lightning speed, she was slightly annoyed that he was able to keep up with her.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that." Jack said once they paused. "Excellent form… but how's your footwork? If I step here-" She crossed her foot over and moved in an imaginary circle. He kept up, and maintained his distance. "Very good!" She sliced at him, but he immediately blocked and parried. Clangs rang in the air, until they paused once again. "Ta!" She exclaimed, sheathed her sword and snatched her hat. With that she made her way to the door.

A sword flew by her ear and dug itself into the latch she was just about to open. She stared at it blankly for a moment, but then said, "That's a good trick." She whirled around to face him, feeling a little more urgent. "But once again, you're between me and my way out… and now you have no weapon."

However, he just picked up another sword.

That was when she remembered that they were in a smithery. There were swords everywhere.

Jack cursed.

The man swung at her, and she parried with equal vigor, if not more.

Suddenly they were under the conveyor belt. She found herself dodging some of the swords that were hung on the belt. "Who makes all these?" She yelled.

"I do." He answered between pauses. "And I practice with them, at least three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl, love." She said. His jaw tightened, and she noticed the sudden pause in his fighting. Jackpot. "Or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is you've found one, but can't get her?"

Got him. His fists tightened around the handle of his cutlass, he completely seethed with rage. Jack smirked.

But then he became calm and spoke through gritted teeth, "No."

"Oh?" Jack asked.

He looked back up to her. "I practice three hours a day, so that when I find a pirate, I can kill them!"

They fight more, the boy with more vigor. Jack became a little overwhelmed but still barely managed to parry and counterattack. She worried that she was going to get caught before the fight even finished.

They were by the bellows, and Jack used her weight to bring a shower of sparks onto the boy, who doubled back, covering his eyes.

Finally, she pulled out her gun on him with a grim expression. When he stood back up, he nearly bumped into the gun she was holding. As soon as he spotted the gun, he froze. "You cheated." He spluttered.

Jack smiled back. "Pirate."

Now, he was in front of the door. Her exit. "Get out of the way." She said.

"No."

"Move!"

"No! I can not just step aside and let you escape."

Jack growled in frustration, before she cocked the pistol. "This shot's not meant for you!"

He just glared back at her.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, and her vision spun uncontrollably. Soon her consciousness faded to black as she was vaguely aware that she was being dragged out of the smithery.

When she woke back up it was about nighttime, she was on the floor of a cell. She heard the whistles of the prisoners next to her, beckoning to the dog who held keys in its mouth. She groaned, and did her best to ignore them.

Suddenly, the cell shook. Once she heard the explosions, she knew immediately. Her mood instantly lifted, as she perked up stating, "I know those guns!" She scurried to the barred window and peered through. "It's the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" A prisoner in the next cell asked. His voice wavered slightly in fear. "I've heard stories… she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years… and never leaves any survivors."

"Oh?" She turned to face the prisoner and smirked. "Then where do the stories come from?"

This dumbfounded them for a moment.

After a while of watching the explosions, the cell shook again. This time, a cannon shot through the wall, so she ducked and covered her head. While the dust was clearing, the prisoners next to her cell were able to escape. When she recovered, they were all nearly gone.

She was still stuck in her cell.

"My sympathies, friend." The remaining prisoner said to her. "You've no manner of luck to us all!"

Then she was alone. Moonlight shone through cracks from the explosion. She tried in her last efforts to coax the dog at the end of the hallway to come to her.

It began to work, the dog started to inch toward her.

However, he stopped. "What's the matter, boy?" She asked. Then the dog bolted. "No, wait! Come back!"

She growled with frustration. Then the door to the cell block opened, and two beefy pirates she recognized instantly trudged in. She froze, and slowly stood in her cell. "Well, well. Look what we have here." Koehler looked back to Twigg. "It's Captain Sparrow."

They both came closer to herself, as she inched back slightly to peer up at them. "Huh. Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. I'd heard you'd gotten off, but I didn't believe it." Twigg said.

"Did you sprout little wings and fly away?" Koehler asked mockingly.

"Her fortunes aren't improved much." Twigg commented.

They laughed.

No matter what, these two have usually been the most disrespectful to her back when she was their captain. It was usually Barbossa, her first mate, who whipped them back into shape.

She reserved no mercy for them.

She stepped back toward the bars, seething with rage, under a pillar of moonlight. "Worry about your own fortunes. The lowest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers… and mutineers." She said, ignoring their laughter.

They stopped, and sent her glares. This seemed to send her a warning sign in her brain, as Koehler swiftly reached out to grab her throat. She panicked as she tried to pry off his wrist.

Only, the wrist wasn't skin. It was pure bone. The skin and muscle had just… disappeared underneath the moonlight. Her eyes widened in realization. "You are cursed…" Koehler sneered at her before shoving her back into the cell. "The stories are true." She said with piqued curiosity.

"You know nothing of hell."

* * *

 **Remember to review :3**


	4. Commandeering, not Stealing

**Hi! *waves***

 **I forgot to address to Lily (guest)'s review, since I couldn't quite reply to them. There was someone else who wondered and I feel I should just announce it here. There'll be a scene in which she explains why she prefers "Jack" over her birthname (which won't be revealed until then, but you all could probably take a wild guess as to what it is) so just hang tight, and enjoy~**

 **I do not own POTC**

* * *

The night passed uneventfully. She spent a good hour or two thinking about the curse and how she could possibly undo it, but soon after she passed out from exhaustion. Once she woke up, she tried to lock-pick the cell door with a couple of her rusty hair-pins. Unfortunately, it was to no avail.

Suddenly she heard the door to the jail swing open. Immediately she dropped the hairpins and fell back, acting as if she never cared about her escape. After all, she didn't want to go to the gallows early off of some suspicion from a random guard. Whoever came into the jail, they walked right up to her cell-bars. "Are you familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" To her surprise, it was that man she met and chatted with yesterday. She slowly got back up and brushed herself off.

"Somewhat."

"Where does it make berth?" He asked.

Interesting. Now, why would he be so interested in her ship? Either way, it was kind of a dumb question, considering how famous the ship is and how fast the stories spread. "Surely you've heard the stories? The Black Pearl sails from the dreaded Isla de Mureta... an island that cannot be found - except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. So its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" He seemed to have desperation in his voice.

She paused. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

It was a simple enough answer. But was he going to be up for it the entire way? She didn't want any more mutinies going on here. "And you want to turn pirate yourself?"

"Never." He said firmly. Well, so much for that. He hesitated. "They took Miss Swann."

Her eyes brightened. She was right. But of all the girls, it just had to be Elizabeth. The one she threatened. This is going to get interesting. "So it is that you found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone." She sighed. Because of her woman's intuition she would be happy to help with this man's romance. However, since she was a pirate, she needed a reward or a profit of sort in return. That was society.. "I see no profit in it for me."

She walked to the back of her cell, and reclined against the wall.

However, it would appear that this man wasn't done with her.

He stood there fuming for a moment, before slamming the fists against the rusty cell in frustration. She jumped at his sudden outburst. The last time a man had an outburst like this in front of her cell, was when she was being strangled the night before.

Finally, he said, "I can get you out of here."

She sighed."How? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells." He stated matter-of-factly after examining them. "Those are hook-and-ring hinges. The proper application of strength, the door'll lift free. Just calls for the right leverage."

She realized after a moment that she was staring. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner." He introduced after a pause of hesitation.

This made a lot more sense now. Why he was so familiar, she was a spitting image of a man that had always supported her back when she was captain of the Black Pearl. "Named after your father, I imagine? Short for William?"

Will's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Yes."

"Will Turner." Now she was willing to cooperate. "I'll tell you what, Mr. Turner. I've changed my mind. You spring me from this cell, and on the pain of death, I'll take you to the Black Pearl." She stuck her hand through the cell-bars. "Do we have an accord?"

Will eyed her hand for a moment. She kept her hand out, smiling kindly, expecting him to go through, since it was practically in his blood. "Agreed." He said, shaking her hand.

"Agreed!" She exclaimed, releasing her hand from his grip. "Now get me out."

It only took a moment before Will found what he needed and used it to set her free. The cell wall gave under with a large echo. "Someone will have heard that, hurry!"

"Not without my effects." She stepped out, grabbed her stuff which was nearby and they darted out.

* * *

They managed to reach the harbor without getting caught, so once they arrived they dropped behind a bush so they could make a plan. Jack managed to put her effects back on, and once she was settled, she asked. "This girl…how far are you willing to go for her?"

"I would die for her." Will stated without hesitation.

She blinked. "Oh. Well, that's good. No worries then." She gestured to the Dauntless plainly.

"We're going to steal a ship? That ship?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term."

As soon as it was clear, they made their way to a canoe. Will lifted the boat for her and they hid right under it. Once more footsteps faded,they lifted the boat and made way for the ocean.

On the ocean floor, there appeared to be an air bubble in their boat. "This is either mad, or brilliant." Will commented behind her, his voice echoing against the walls.

"It's amazing how often those two traits coincide."

They reached the Dauntless, and once they climbed the ship they jumped onto the deck, brandishing pistols. "Everybody stay calm, we're taking over the ship!"

The Navy just stared at them blankly.

"Aye, Avast!" Will cried, pointing his cutlass at them.

 _This_ was the son of the Will Turner she once knew? It was kind of disappointing.

The Navy just laughed. Will and Jack stood their ground, while the Captain, she supposed, came up to them and said, "You're serious about this. You understand that this ship can't be captained by two men. Much less a single man and a wench. You'll hardly make it out of the bay."

Her lips tightened. She hated being downgraded all the time.

"We brought you a nice little boat." She pointed her gun at him. "It would be bad if you or any of your crew got killed, huh?"

The Dauntless emptied. Now, Jack was throwing her arms up in the air and shouting orders at Will as he raised the foresail. Suddenly, he stopped, and looked at the horizon behind her. "They're coming."

Jack turned. The Interceptor was indeed on her way. She grinned. Her plan seemed to be working.

It didn't take long for the ship to catch up to them. Soon after they were loading into the Dauntless. Once it was clear, Jack and Will swung across unseen. They unhooked the boat, lifted the anchor, and rose the sail.

As they sail away, Jack turned back to see the Dauntless. She spotted Norrington and waved her hat at him. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting our ship ready to make way! We'd've had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

* * *

 **Remember to review ;)**


	5. Tortuga

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy~ You guys are lucky I enjoy writing this, otherwise this may be put off because of the lack of reviews I am receiving. Do... do I need to change a major event to get your attention or something?**

 ***Shrugs* whatever.**

 **On other news... HEY would you lookie there? There's another fem!Jack fanfiction, and it's not mine! I wish them luck, so far, they are doing _much_ better than I am with reviews lol.**

 **Anyway... I don't own POTC**

* * *

 _"..She has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Gillette stated under his breath. Him and his crew had already safely caught up with the Commodore._

 _Norrington hardened his gaze. He needed to get back at her someday. How could he be bested by a pirate wench? "So it seems."_

* * *

A day of sailing has passed since then. The only words exchanged between Jack and Will were orders and commands. However, after she showed him how to handle parts of the ship, he learned quickly and ended doing most of the work with quicker, stronger hands.

Jack was watching him from the steering wheel. He reminded her of his father every minute.

He had just finished some work she assigned him, and was now lounging on the railing near her, sharpening his blade. She decided to make some conversation with him, since they have been around each other for about a day already. Maybe longer if you count jail-time and the smithy. "For a man who made an industry of avoiding boats, you're a quick study." It was true. It only took him an hour or two to master the work of a sailor… or in her terminology, pirate.

"I worked in passage from England as a cabin boy." He simply explained. "After my mother passed, I came out here, looking for my father."

"...Is that so?"

"My father. William Turner?"

There he goes about his father again. She knew she shouldn't have started any conversation at all.

She missed William Turner. He always...always sided with her on anything. Even Barbossa had argued with her, and he was her first mate back on the Black Pearl. She trusted William Turner more than him, and rightfully so.

Jack wondered what fate had done to him. Knowing him, he probably tried to protest against the mutiny.

"I'm not a simpleton. At the jail- it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. But now…" He noticed Jack's grip tighten on the wheel. "You knew my father."

"I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Most everyone just called him Bill, or 'Bootstrap' Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. And clever... I never met anyone with as clever a mind and hands as him. When you were puzzling out that cell door, it was like seeing his twin."

"That's not true." He fumed.

Jack shot him a cool smile. "I swear, you look just like him."

"It's not true that my father was a pirate."

She shrugged indifferently. "Figured you wouldn't want to hear it."

"He was a merchant marine! He was a respectable man who obeyed the law, and followed the rules-" He started defiantly.

She laughed, then snapped at him. "You think your father is the only one who ever lived the Glasgow life, telling folk one thing, and then going off to do another? There's quite a few who come here, hoping to amass enough swag to ease the burdens of respectable life. And they're all 'merchant marines.'"

He fumed at her. "My father did not think of my mother- his family- as a burden."

"Sure. Because he could always go pirating."

"My father. Was not. A pirate!"

Suddenly his sword was pointed at her, issuing a challenge.

Jack levelled her gaze at Will. She noticed his determined gaze, and discovered that he indeed was serious about fighting her again. She sighed. "Put it away, Will. It's not worth getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

In a way, he was right. Since he was a blacksmith, and the opposite gender, he was probably physically much stronger than her and she could easily be outmatched. However, she was the quicker and the smarter one, at least that's what she thought.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?"

She activated a lever with the turn of the wheel, and before Will could comprehend what she was doing, the sail boom whipped around slammed him in the chest. His sword clattered onto the deck, as he resorted to clinging onto the sail boom, since his feet dangled over the ocean.

Jack picked up the sword he dropped and examined it. It was certainly well made, she noted.

"As long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. Must, should, do, don't, shall, shall not - those are just suggestions. There are only two absolute rules." She explained. "What a man can do, and what a man can't do." She experimentally swung his sword around. "For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate and still a good man... or you can't. Now me, I can sail this ship to Tortuga, by myself. . . But I can't just let you drown."

Jack swung the sail boom back and walked over to where Will had collapsed. She pointed the sword at his choice. "Now, the question is… will you," He looked betrayed for a moment, before she turned the hilt side to him. "Or will you not?"

Almost hesitantly, Will took the blade. "Tortuga?"

"Aye, Tortuga."

* * *

They made it to Tortuga by nightfall. Soon enough they docked their ship and were walking about Tortuga. "Now remember, we must stick together." She was saying. Sure, Jack could fend for herself. To be honest, she kind of feared Tortuga. She was fine when she was with someone.

"Ok."

"All kinds of people come here. Pirates, thieves, drunkards, privateers… it's a wonderful place. Savvy?"

"What are we here for again?" Will asked.

"We need a crew. We can manage the ship between islands, but the open sea, that's another matter ."

Thankfully most of the drunkards avoided her because of the way she dressed and acted. She could have easily passed for a guy.

After a thorough search, they found the man they were looking for. He slept in the mud with pigs near the back of the bar, and Jack and Will ordered barrels of water to wake him up.

Once they gained the buckets of water, they trudged over to the sleeping man and Jack threw the first bucket of water which immediately woke him up. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He paused, and narrowed his eyes at Jack, who just stared at him indifferently.

As soon as he recognized who she was, he said, "Mother's love, Jack, you know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!"

Jack smiled. "Well, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The woman who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping it drinks it while listening to a proposition."

It took him a second to drink in the information since she spoke quickly. "Aye, that'll about do it."

Jack helped Gibbs to his feet, then stepped aside before the second bucket doused her as well. Gibbs glared at Will, fuming and spluttering out water, "Blast it, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the stench." Will reprimanded.

Gibbs' shoulders deflated with exasperation.

Jack was starting to like Will, she decided.

* * *

 **...Please leave a review?**


	6. A Much-Needed Crew

**'Sup guys? Thanks for all the lovely support! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter... there may be a couple mistakes and it kinda strays from the movie, but hey... isn't that what you came for? *shrugs***

 **Anyways...**

 **I do not own POTC**

* * *

"Just the one."

Jack said that while Gibbs was in mid-chug. He promptly set his mug back down. "Better make it last, then."

She never really had anything against rum… in fact, she loved it as much as the next pirate. However, she didn't drink much of it and preferred to leave their supply of rum to the crew. She mostly drank when she was stressed or overwhelmed, not to celebrate.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs asked.

Jack shook her head. "First… have you found me a crew?"

"Oh, there's a hard tale Jack- most of the finest pirates won't sail with you- seem to think you're a jinx."

Her fists tightened. "Because I'm a woman, _right_?"

This had always been an annoying setback for her... most men think she's unfit to be their captain, or if it is bad luck to sail with a woman on board.

Gibbs warily watched her grind her teeth. However, he managed to avoid the subject by nervously taking a long sip of rum. She gave in, beat. "I'm going after the Black Pearl."

He nearly choked on his drink, abruptly straightening his back in a new peaked interest. "Say again?" He asked in practically a whisper.

Jack stared at him, her face straight and determined. "I'm going after the Black Pearl. I know where it is, and I'm going to take it back."

Gibbs looked exasperated. "Jack, it's a fool's errand: You've heard the tales they tell about the Pearl."

"Aye, and that's why I know where it's going to be, and that's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

Gibbs stubbornly shook his head. "A fool's errand." He repeated.

"Not if the fool has something Barbossa wants. Something he needs."

She gestured to Will, who was guarding the door for them. He was glaring at anyone who got near the door, which practically sufficed. Gibbs looked over, still unconvinced and confused. "He's good ol' Bootstrap's son." She said.

"Oh. Is he now? You may be onto something, Jackie." He smiled. Jack scowled at the use of her nickname. He continued on, oblivious. "There's bound to be some sailors as crazy as you on this rock. I'll find some good, respectful men for ya."

She reached for her untouched mug of rum. "Take what you can."

Gibbs smiled, reaching for his own. "And give nothing back." They both tapped their mugs and drank.

The next morning on the docks, Gibbs presented her the crew he managed to find. They were an interesting group of people… all of them different shapes and sizes, and one was especially miniature. "Feast yer eyes, Cap'n. All of them good sea-faring men, faithful hands before the mast, and every one worth its salt - and, crazy to boot."

She stood in front of a man with a blasted parrot on his shoulder. She never trusted birds… or any sort of animal really, on her ship. "Sir. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true, in the face danger, and almost certain death?"

The man blinked, and his parrot tilted his head. " _Sir_ -"

"Cotton here's a mute, miss. Poor devil had his tounge cut out, so he went and trained his parrot to do the talking for him, nobody knows how, either." Gibbs curtly explained.

A mute. How interesting. "Ok then. Mr. Cotton's… parrot… Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true, in the face danger, and almost certain death?" She asked once again.

The parrot squaked and flapped its wings excitedly. "Ready to sail! Ready to sail!"

Jack glanced back at Gibbs. "We figure that's a yes." He said. She nodded in understanding and continued to walk along the lined-up crew.

One of them caught her eye. Their face was covered by their sunhat. She tried to peek under, but decided to just up and remove their hat.

It was a woman. Worst of all, she immediately recognized her. "Ana Maria."

As soon as that was processed, a good, hard slap pummeled her face. Her cheek stung, and she reached to caress it. "You stole. My. Boat!"

Once the sting was gone, Jack said, "Borrow… I borrowed your boat." She hesitated, but added, "Without permission." The woman rose her hand again furiously, and Jack stepped back into Will, who she almost forgot was there. He steadied her balance, as the woman angrily continued.

"My dory, the Jolly Mon. Where is it?" She demanded.

"Safe!" Jack reassured. Images of the sunken boat coming to mind. Scratch that… it was a goner. "At Port Royal, with the Navy."

"That boat is my livelihood!"

"You'll get it back." She reassured. "No… you'll get a better one."

"That one." Will said from behind, pointing off to the horizon. It was a pristine Naval boat. Not matching the Interceptor, but nearly good enough.

Jack's eyes widened, and switched a look of betrayal with him. Ana Maria considered it for a second, but nevertheless agreed. "Aye!"

* * *

They made for the ocean as soon as they could. Unfortunately they got caught up with a storm, and it took each of their efforts - including Jack's - to keep their boat from losing a canvas, or going under the waves.

Luckily, the crew that Gibbs found seemed to just have enough skills to do that.

Jack was at the helm, keeping her eyes on her compass.

Eventually Gibbs was fed up with all this, so he trudged back to her. "We'd best drop the canvas, ma'am!"

"She can hold a little longer!" Jack shouted over the thunder. The wind picked up, and her smile grew. She knew, deep in her gut… she could almost taste victory.

"What's put you in such a fine mood?" Gibbs shouted at her over the wind.

"We're catching up." Jack said wickedly.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were cautiously sailing through the backwaters of Isla de Muerta. The sea was finally calm and quiet, and Ana Maria carefully guided the ship at the help through the wreckages and the fog. Jack stayed with her in the back, but she also kept a good eye on her crew.

"So… why is Jack so keen on getting the Pearl?" Will decided to ask Gibbs on the dock of the ship.

"I'll tell yee. Now, Jack Sparrow has an honest streak in her, and that's where the whole problem starts. This was when she was Captain of the Black Pearl -"

Will nearly did a double-take. "She's-!?"

"Not so loud, boy!" Gibbs warned, then continued in a low tone. He turned to see if anyone was watching… he saw that Jack had raised an eyebrow at them in his sudden outburst, but he decided it was safe and moved on. "It seems she's learned, then. Plays things more close to the vest. See, Jack was a cartographer, back in Old England. Somehow she came by the money to commission the Pearl. Hired herself a crew, promised each man an equal share." He leaned in and spoke even lower. "So, they're forty days out, and the First Mate says, everything's an equal share, that should mean the location of the island, too. So Jack gave up the bearings." He shook his head disdainfully. "That night, there was mutiny."

Now, Gibbs was only whispering. Will had to lean in much closer. "Jack gave herself up for the sake of her loyal crewmen. She was marooned on an island, left there to die."

"How did she escape?"

"This is where it gets exciting. You see… she waded out to the water and waited for three days. Eventually, all sorts of sea animals gathered around her… so she grabbed two sea-turtles and some rope and tied them together, making herself a raft."

Will paused, slightly exasperated. "Sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

"Where'd she get the rope?" Gibbs paused, not quite knowing the answer himself.

"Getting a little too curious here, aren't we?"

Jack's loud, echoing voice caused the both of them to jump in their spots. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly, amused at how they reacted. She was about to leave them, but Will stopped her. "Wait! So, what about your pistol?"

Jack froze. Why did he have to be so curious? She never liked the topic to begin with. "The pistol..." She sighed, and turned back around to face him. As she spoke, she approached Will. "When a pirate is marooned, Will, he's given a pistol with a single shot. No good for hunting, or surviving, really. But after three weeks of starvation and thirst - the option of that pistol begins to look good."

She pulled out her own pistol, and raised it, observing it in the dim light. "But I survived. And I still have that single shot. It's meant for one man. My mutinous first mate-"

"Barbossa." Will finished.

"Aye." Jack shot a contempt look at him, put her pistol back in her belt, and strode away.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed~**

 **I had to kinda change the POV near the end for a second, so hopefully you guys weren't that confused ^^**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Isla de Muerta

**Yoo, back again.**

 **So, the interesting part here... the script (that I'm using for a reference) completely strayed from the movie lol. In the beginning they were going to include the drop of the ride in the cave mouth... idk. I kept part of the script in here, and I didn't include the "pirate" talk that Jack and Will had cuzzz idk I'm writing it my way? :P I feel she'd be a little more honorable? Anywho, I've resorted to the movie near the end of this chapter haha.**

 **As always, I do not own pirates. Nope. Disney does.**

* * *

Jack and Will loaded into a longboat, and lowered from the Interceptor. Will was the one rowing, even though Jack wanted to, he insisted. They sat mostly in silence, Jack subconsciously admired all the gold on the floor of the cave mouth, beneath the waves. It was the only light source, save for the torches lined up on the cave's walls.

"Jack." Will started. "If I may ask…"

"Aye?" She said.

"Were you and Barbossa ever a thing?" He made a strange face, but Jack knew what he meant.

This question took her off-guard a little, and for a second she debated whether she should even respond, but nevertheless she said, "Aye."

"I'm sorry." He immediately said.

Jack didn't say anything in return. She just looked on ahead, forlorn.

Once they reached shallow waters, Will jumped out and pulled the longboat the rest of the way. Then Jack jumped out. Will had his hand out to offer assistance, but she smacked it away as if it was a bug.

They saved Elizabeth from the pirates. Now they had rendezvoused in a small cavern. However, the damsel in distress wasn't quite happy when she saw Jack. She grabbed the nearest item, which was a silver plate, and threw her arm back, ready to swing at her.

Jack easily caught her arm. She wasn't quite happy seeing Elizabeth either. "You?!" Elizabeth cried.

"Me?"

"You're in league with Barbossa!" Elizabeth spluttered.

"No!" She said defensively.

"Miss Swann! We're here to rescue you." Will explained. They heard footsteps rushing toward them. "It's going badly."

"This way!" Jack urged, and she darted off. They raced with her throughout Isla de Muerta, but the pirates were gaining on them, and fast. She was growing tired of this goose chase. Willing to accept what was going to happen, she stopped.

Elizabeth turned, almost instantaneously. "Come on!"

"No, this won't work. You go on, I'll stay behind and fight them."

Elizabeth and Will stared at her owlishly. "No." Will decided. "It's too risky. Barbossa-"

"Barbossa's my issue, all right? I'll just lead them away from you." Jack said. The sounds were becoming louder. "Go to the opposite end of the island, and signal the ship. I'll keep 'em busy."

Will frowned. "Are you sure? Jack… this isn't something you have to do."

He was right, she was tempted to run away with them and leave Barbossa and his men in the dust. But if they ran away and managed to escape, they would be on this chase forever. Besides, there were some things she had to catch up with.

She smiled, almost ruefully. "I'm sure, when you've led the kind of life I have, there are debts that must be paid. Maybe I can balance the scales a little."

Will hesitated, but he gave her his sword.

Elizabeth gave her a quick, tight hug. Jack was too shocked to return it, since Elizabeth had just moments ago been filled with murderous rage.

Then, they ran off together. Now, Jack had two swords, as she turned to face the men who had finally caught up (it was a rather big island) and stared at her in shock. "You?" Pintel asked. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Am I?" She asked, then she patted herself to make sure she was solid… yup, she was solid. She turned around, only to be cornered by more pirates, pointing their guns at her. She turned back around to face Pintel, but he only cocked his gun at her face, she was tempted to move it away with her dual swords, but if she did that, it may just provoke them.

However, Jack had no intention of fighting, whatsoever. She knew they were immortal, and she wouldn't last an hour against them. So, as Barbossa's men came up to her, swords drawn and guns cocked, she shouted, "I invoke the right of parley, according to the code of Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholemew."

"Parley…?" Pintel switched glances with Ragetti, standing next to him. He was surprised at how formal she was able to request this term. He pointed his gun closer to her face and fumed. " _Damned_ to the depths to whomever invented the word Parley!"

While Jack pushed his gun down, she replied coolly, "That would be the french."

* * *

Barbossa walked through the crowd. It's been ten years since she's seen his face, and she was a little jealous that he hasn't aged a bit. However, she only sheathed her swords… well, one of them. The one that Will gave her acted as a walking-stick for her to lean on. "I do admit it is kind of good to see your face again, but how the blazes did you get off that island?" Was the first thing he said to her.

This was going to be good. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, love." Jack paused, and the pirates waited for her to continue with a peaked interest. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa may have been a little annoyed, maybe even challenged at her remark. "Well, I won't be making that mistake again." He said as he approached her, then he addressed the onlooking pirates. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye." They all replied with mocking smiles and nods.

"Kill her."

They all pointed their guns at Jack. Her heart pounded slightly in alarm, as Barbossa had his back to her, but she said, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

This stopped him in mid-step.

"Hold your fire!"

Score.

Barbossa turned back around to face her, and all he found was a knowing smirk. This irritated him, but he remained cool. "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need."

So, they decided to discuss more of the topic in private, on the Black Pearl. The ride on the longboat was mostly in silence, but they decided to situate themselves in the Captain's cabin. (her old cabin, mind you) Barbossa sat in one of the seats and reclined in it, and his annoying monkey sat perched behind him. A bowl of apples had been placed in the middle of the table, and Jack had been reminded how hungry she was.

"You expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa had been saying.

"No." She her face serious and tone never wavering. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you."

"That still leaves the problem of me on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." He gave her a thin smile.

Jack leaned over to pick out an apple. Preferably a green one, she usually loved the sour taste. "Of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting."

Barbossa watched her warily as she picked up her final choice of a green apple and reclined in the other chair. "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." She finally bit into the apple, and savored the juiciness of it. "Funny old world, isn't it?"

Truthfully, she must have gone mad, if she can just discuss this sort of matter with a light attitude.

He didn't respond.

Was it her apple? She decided to offer it to him, only to receive a look of distaste. Suddenly, a man burst through the cabin saying, "We're catching up on the Interceptor."

The monkey was the first to react, jumping right across the table, practically flying, and then Barbossa dashed through. Jack quickly jumped up and followed behind them.

* * *

 **...review? If there are any mistakes in here feel free to let me know.**


	8. Pearl vs Interceptor

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean so much to me :) As for her appearance, I haven't gone much into it because 1. I'm lazy and 2. I still haven't seen the opportunity to. Perhaps I'll find somewhere next chapter to describe her appearance. And as a response to Sydney's (Guest) review, I never really put much thought into which actress would suit her best. I usually pay more attention to male actors(*cough* MARVEL *cough*), so I don't know many female ones, haaha. So who do you guys think would best suit her role?**

 **Anyways, as always, enjoy!**

 **I do not own POTC**

* * *

The green apple still in her hand, she took another bite as she followed Barbossa up the steps to the quarter deck. She indeed saw the Interceptor just on the horizon, and it was getting bigger by the second, which was not good for her or her crew. The Black Pearl had been known to be the fastest ship in the ocean, so the Interceptor stood no chance.

Jack moved in front of Barbossa and spoke into the spyglass. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." She may have had to stand on her toes to reach, but that was beside the point. Barbossa brought down the spyglass and stared at her indifferently. "What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion?"

Barbossa's lip twitched. "You haven't changed, you see… that's the same attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead."

"But, Barbossa-"

"Lock her in the brig." He commanded.

She flinched when a strong, firm hand gripped her shoulder. Soon she was dragged off the Quarter deck, and taken down below into a rusty cell. To top it off, Barbossa took her apple away.

This was great. She didn't know what was worse; being marooned on an island, or being imprisoned on your own ship. There even was a leak down here, and her feet were getting soaked.

Jack shrugged, and found a hole she could peek through. Yet, she couldn't see much but the horizon.

Then the ship took a hard turn, and she crashed into the wall in her cell While she was recovering from the hit, her head still a little heavy, there was cannonfire. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" She hollered angrily.

However, she saw something familiar in the corner of her eye. So she reached for the thing floating in the puddle of water nearby, and sure enough, it was Gibbs' flask. She opened it, but nothing came out.

Another cannon rocked the ship, blasting a hole right next to her and blowing through the lock of her cell. She felt so much better, that she decided to save the flask and give it back to Gibbs later.

Quickly, Jack left the brig and climbed up to the main deck, where she jumped onto the railing and grabbed a rope to swing onto the Interceptor. Actually, another pirate had been swinging on it, but she stole it from him and said with a quick mock-curtsy, "Thank you very much."

Luckily, she landed on the boat with her first try. "Jackie!"

Jack turned and scowled at Gibbs, but nevertheless brushed it off and tossed him the flask. His eyes widened in shock as she said, "Bloody empty."

With that, she turned and saw that Elizabeth could probably use her help. A pirate was sneaking up on her while she was busy with someone else, so Jack took the honors of taking the man's wrist in a tight grip, so that he was unable to swing.

Elizabeth turned in surprise. Jack smiled, and said to the man, "That's not very nice."

As Jack didn't have a weapon at the moment, Elizabeth knocked him out with the but of her gun, causing the man to fall overboard. Jack stared at her in surprise for a moment, but she took her down for cover to discuss the topic as bullets whirred above them.

"The medallion, where is it?" Honestly, it was the most important thing on her mind. She absolutely needed it to beat Barbossa.

At first Elizabeth looked conflicted.

Jack was looking around the ship, trying to look calm and collected as she was searching for someone, who was also just as important as the medallion. "Come to think of it, I don't see Will either."

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped, as she hurried away into the battlefield, Jack sat there thinking for a moment. Sure, she worried for Will's safety, he was her best friend's son, she took it upon herself to look after him. If something happened to him, she wasn't sure what she would do. He looked and acted just like her dear friend, it would be like a second chance gone to waste.

A familiar screech woke her to reality, and she looked up to see where it came from. Barbossa's monkey pet was jumping across the ship and toward the longboard which connected the Interceptor and the Pearl.

"Monkey!" She cried, and swiftly followed after the animal. As she looked closer, she saw that it was holding the medallion too.

Eventually, she was at an arm's reach, but the monkey jumped up several feet. She glanced up to where it had gone, and cringed. "Thank you, Jack." Barbossa said, holding the medallion in a taunting manner.

She tightened her fist. She was so close. However, she tried to remain cool in front of her sworn enemy, and smiled. "You're welcome."

Barbossa grinned slyly. "Not you, we named the monkey Jack."

Her lips formed a thin line in return. _Of course they did,_ she thought.

"Gents, our hope is restored!"

The crew cheered.

It wasn't long before the lot of them were tied up against the mast, save for Jack, who stood with Barbossa's crew off to the side. Pintel had threatened to kill anyone who uttered the word Parley, as Barbossa looked off to the Interceptor.

Jack did a count-off of her crew, and noted one man was missing. She just hoped he wasn't still on the Interceptor.

A second after, the Interceptor exploded. Her breath hitched and her mind raced as Elizabeth escaped her bindings to thrash at Barbossa. The next thing she knew, Elizabeth had been tossed to the crew, and she was at their mercy.

Jack tried to save her from the dishonorable men who were feeling her skin and hair, but she was held back by other crewmen.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to see the newcomer, and it seems that it was Will. In truth, Jack was a little shocked, but she was glad he had come and survived. That, and he has a gun, and was pointing it at Barbossa.

Doesn't he know?

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will announced.

"What's in yer head, boy?" Barbossa demanded.

"She goes free." He repeated, voice firm. "Same goes for Jack." He added, noticing how she was being restrained.

Barbossa approached Will, coming up close to the gun. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

Jack was practically holding her breath at this point.

"You can't. I can." Will pointed his gun to his throat.

She sighed, gaining a couple odd glances which she ignored.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

Jack shook her head slowly. If he revealed himself, then her only advantage could be taken from her. Will saw her, but he ignored her warning. "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" Ragetti cried out.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' locker!"

Why didn't anyone listen to her? People should listen to her more often.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa stated without hesitation.

Jack couldn't quite believe he was going along with this.

"Elizabeth and Jack are to go free."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Yes, anything else?"

"And the crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa grinned. "Agreed."

* * *

After about an hour of sailing, they found an island. Since Will hadn't gone over more specific terms, they were to walk the plank and swim on over.

To Will's protest, Elizabeth had already jumped, and now Jack was being pushed forward. Except, the island looked eerily familiar, and she didn't like that. "I'd really had hoped we were past all this." She said, turning back around.

Barbossa put an arm around her shoulder. "Jack…Jack!" He smiled at her. "Did you not notice?"

She took a second look. Yes, now she recognized it. "No…" She said, still in denial.

"That be the same island we made you governor of on our last little trip. Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape." Barbossa said. "But I doubt it."

Jack gulped. She didn't want to go to the same island again. Except, now she was at sword point. "Off you go."

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot." She said, in a way to stall her fate.

"By the powers, you're right." He said. "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

They brought up her pistol and cutlass. Barbossa handed it out to her, and she reached out to grab them, with her hands still tied together. However, at last moment, he tossed them overboard, and without hesitation she leapt for them.

She heard them laughing while she dove into the water, and it was as if the same thing was happening all over again.

* * *

 **If there are any mistakes or suggestions, let me know in the reviews! Or, if you just enjoyed it, also leave a review~**


	9. Marooned Again

**Yaaassss the chapter I've been waiting to write, tbh. Hopefully you guys'll enjoy it~**

 **I don't own POTC :(**

* * *

Jack stood on the beach, staring after her ship as it sailed farther over the horizon, and out of her reach.

"That's the second time I've seen that man sail away with my ship."

Her fists were tightened. But then, she sighed.

At least there was that rum supply on the island.

"We… we have to escape this island!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Will needs us."

"Yes, and I'm working on _that_." Jack admitted. "But for now…" She made her way to the shade of trees behind them. Elizabeth seemed to follow her like a duckling.

"For now… what?" She asked, watching Jack jump on something. Once it made a satisfying noise, she searched the sand for some sort of hatch or lock. As soon as she found it, she kneeled and lifted the trapdoor up and over. Elizabeth quickly moved out of the way. "Is there a boat down there?"

Jack sighed, as she climbed into the pit. To her dismay, it was completely full of bottles of rum. All of them covered in dust and cobwebs. "No…"

"What? What's wrong? How will this get us off the island?" Elizabeth demanded.

"It won't. It won't, so we won't." She wandered deeper into the pit, and took out a couple of bottles of rum.

"But… you did it before! Last time-"

Jack was climbing back out as she said, "Last time, I was here on a grand total of three days. Last time, the rumrunners who used this island as a cache came by, and I bartered a passage off. But from the looks of this, they've long gone out of business, and so that won't be happening again. We probably have your friend Norrington to thank for that."

Elizabeth looked disgusted. Jack offered her the other bottle, which she begrudgingly took. "So, that's it then?" She gestured with the bottle. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? You spent three days on the beach drinking rum."

"Welcome to the Caribbean, mate." Jack said, opening up her bottle. "With the supply we have, we could survive about a month. Hopefully a ship will pass by."

"A month? Will doesn't have a month!"

Jack cringed. "Yeah, you think I don't know that?" She sighed. "Look, Elizabeth, don't think I'm so happy about doing this. But I see no use in wailing and gnashing my teeth over which I can do nothing about."

"Miss Swann." She corrected, then added, "Not when you can drink instead, at least."

Jack was glad to have company this time around. It was more fun drinking with someone than alone, like last time. That last statement, however, may have hit her hard, but she didn't show it. She just smiled, "Try it. First time it goes down rough, but the next sip is smoother."

They both walked back over to the shoreline, after Jack grabbed a couple more drinks so she wouldn't have to make rounds. "So, why do you call yourself Jack?" Elizabeth suddenly asked after her second sip of rum.

"Hm? Something wrong with that name?" Jack asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh no, nothing at all." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Ok, I may as well tell you, since we're going to be stuck on this island for who knows how long." Jack hesitated. "My name is actually Jacklyn Teague."

"Oh. Ok."

"A couple reasons I made the change… one, it would separate me from my father, he and I had many disagreements, and two, I didn't really have a choice. I guess word spread that I was a male and I just went along with it, it gained me more crewmembers that way."

Elizabeth gave this a thoughtful pause, as she moved the rum bottle in a circle pattern. "So, who else knows?"

"Gibbs, Will's father, Beckett, and Barbossa."

The mood suddenly dropped once she mentioned Barbossa.

Jack had trusted that man, no matter how many disagreements they seemed to be in. They may have argued on the ship and drove their crewmen mad at times, but she still loved him at one point. And yet, he placed her on this dreadful island, twice.

Elizabeth had been whispering something. "What was that?" Jack asked, since it had been drowned out by some of the waves. Elizabeth smiled, but Jack still couldn't quite comprehend anything. "Something funny Elizabeth? Share, please."

Normally she wouldn't allow anyone to call her Elizabeth, but since Jack had told her practically her backstory and had started to trust her, she brushed it off. "Nothing, nothing… it's just… I'm reminded of a song that I used to sing as a child, about pirates."

"I know lots of songs about pirates, in fact, we used to sing them all the time back on the Pearl. Honestly, I'd teach none of them to a child. Let's hear it!" Jack said, smiling in anticipation.

"Oh no, it's silly. Back in England we didn't know a thing about pirates, really. They seemed so romantic and daring. That was before I met one, of course."

Jack ignored that last part. "Now I must hear this song. An authentic pirate song, have at it."

"No, I'm going to have to have more rum to drink first."

"More to drink!" Jack exclaimed. She had only brought out three, two for herself and one for Elizabeth. However, if she was demanding more to drink, then Jack either had to nurse her rum or go back for more.

She tossed Elizabeth the other bottle, but Elizabeth had to drop her half-finished one to catch it.

Elizabeth opened it, and took a long drink while Jack watched. "Well?"

" _We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties yo ho_." Jack listened intently, her smile widening as she took another sip of her rum. " _We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho_."

* * *

Some time had passed, and the moon had risen. Eventually they made a campfire on the beach. Jack had made another round to gather more rum, but by then the both of them were wildly drunk. With drinks in hands, they danced around the campfire and sang as loudly as they could. " _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_!"

"I love this song!" Jack exclaimed heartily.

Elizabeth and Jack both collapsed by the fire, laughing. After about a few minutes, their laughter died, and they took a breath. Jack drank the rest of her bottle, which wasn't much, and tossed it to the side. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"You'll be positively the most fearsome pirates to sail the Spanish Main."

"Not just the Spanish Main. The whole ocean… the whole world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. Not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what the Black Pearl is… it's freedom."

There was that silence again, except it wasn't dreadful, like before, when she was thinking about Barbossa.

By now, she had too much rum to care about him.

"Jacklyn… it must be so terrible for you, to be trapped here on this island, all over again."

She stated off-handedly, "You know, it's a man's world out there. Us women, we've got to stick together. I'm glad that I met you, Elizabeth." She paused before adding, "You make this experience a little less dreadful than before."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, before suddenly raising her bottle. "To freedom." She said, as if trying to change the subject. Of course, it worked.

Jack looked back at her, grabbing another bottle behind her and opening it. "To the Black Pearl."

* * *

 **Yoooo remember to leave a review :D**


	10. The Rescue

**Hullo! *waves* I'm glad everyone's enjoying this, and I really do appreciate all of your feedback. In an earlier chapter, Hillary 101(Guest) was wondering if there could be some romance between Norrington and Jack. I'm gonna say that for now she just likes to tease and mock him, however, something may or may not bloom in the second part: dead man's chest. Yeaaahhh I'm gonna rewrite it and add it onto this story so it doesn't quite crowd on my account lol. Phew, I feel like I'm just always writing this.**

 **Anyways, I do not own POTC! Disney does. fo sho.**

* * *

Jack was completely passed out. It only took about two drinks to make her tipsy, but five or more to just literally blank and fall to the sand. It was mostly due to her smaller form, and normally she didn't even drink.

When Jack woke up with a fierce pounding in her head, she thought of the worst. The sunlight was temporarily too bright, and the smoke of the campfire was just too strong. It made her headache even worse.

Jack stood, groaned, and stretched out her limbs. It only took a few moments for the pain to go away, since she was normally quick to recover.

That was when Jack noticed Elizabeth was gone. She glanced around, and her eyes widened at the burning trees behind her. She decided that the smell had been coming from the trees, and not the campfire, since it most definitely burnt out a couple hours ago.

Jack finally spotted her walking away from the carnage. "What are you doing? You've burned all our supplies! The food, the shade, the rum-"

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth stated bluntly. There was an explosion, and they both ducked for cover as splinters flew everywhere.

"Why?" Jack demanded.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men and women into scoundrels and wenches. Two… that signal is over a thousand feet high, which means it can be seen for two hundred leagues in every direction. The Royal Navy is out to sea looking for me… do you think there is even a chance they'll miss it?"

Jack stood there, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, before letting out a frustrated cry and throwing up her hands in exasperation. Elizabeth watched her, amused at her reaction. The pirate turned her back on the maiden, and walked over the sand-dune just because she had enough of Elizabeth Swann.

However, once Jack was at the top she spotted a pair of white sails on the horizon. She realized it must be the Navy. She sighed. The Navy weren't particularly her favorite, especially Norrington.

* * *

When they climbed into the ship, Jack was immediately restrained and guarded by two red-coats. She stood awkwardly, trying to get a good grip on the conversation of Elizabeth and the governor.

The governor was just saying that they were going straight to Port Royal, while Elizabeth, of course, protested. Jack decided to interject when they started to talk about Will, and how he had succumbed to piracy. She easily weaved around her guards as she said, "If I may be so bold to inject my professional opinion."

Jack moved to stand by Elizabeth. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time." She was mostly speaking to Norrington, since he was obviously the commander of the ship and not the governor, as much as she despised him. "Think about it. The Black Pearl… the last real threat of the Caribbean, love." She hoped she was making a point, she really had to get back to Isla de Muerta. "How can you pass that up, right?"

Hopefully she didn't sound too desperate.

"By remembering that I don't serve others, Ms. Sparrow. Not only myself."

Jack sighed. Well, too bad for that. She desperately nudged Elizabeth, which seemed to wake her from a stupor. Once she saw Norrington was leaving, she chased after him. "Commodore, please, I beg you. Do this. For me…" Her breath caught in her throat. "As a wedding gift."

This stopped the commodore.

Jack's eyes widened.

The governor was the first to react. "Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am."

Jack smiled. "A wedding. I love weddings! Drinks all around! Hey, Elizabeth, should I be your maid of honor or something?" To her surprise, one of the guards… Murtogg, if she remembered correctly… nudged her in the ribs. It was then she realized that it quickly became too awkward for everyone, especially Elizabeth. "Oh. Um… I know, I'll just head over to the brig, right?"

Norrington approached her. "Apparently not. Ms. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." She said without hesitation.

Without further indication, the two men, Murtogg and Mullroy dragged her to the helm.

* * *

By nightfall they reached Isla de Muerta. Jack had told everyone her plan, and now she was on a longboat with Norrington and a few other redcoats. They mostly sat in silence, until Norrington decided to break it. "I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush."

Their longboats were hanging out off the rocks, looking over the Black Pearl. "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." Jack reassured with a pat on his shoulder. "Remember… I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless...and blast the bejesus out of them with your cannons. What do you have to lose?"

It wasn't until Norrington brushed her hand off his shoulder with his gun, that she realized she had been gripping onto it. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

It may be because she was a little nervous. What if this plan of hers didn't work out?

"Now, to be quite honest with you...there's a risk to those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore."

So, they headed back to the ship. They safely locked up Elizabeth in the Captain's cabin, and Jack decided it was best for everyone if she went into Isla de Muerta alone.

When she came into the cave, she noticed everyone was chanting. However, she managed to squeeze through the crowd, in order to get to Barbossa. "Excuse me." She muttered every now and then.

The pirates stared at her incredulously. Barbossa stopped mid-sentence, and Will looked on the verge between grateful and surprised. "Jack!" He exclaimed.

"It's not possible." Barbossa said.

"Not _probable_." Jack corrected as she was still weaving through the crowd.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

Jack paused, catching for breath for a moment since she finally arrived at a close enough range for her to make a point. "She's safe, just like I promised. She's set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. You get to die for her, just like you promised." At the end of this, Will looked pained, and Barbossa looked annoyed, mostly because he was ignored. "So, we're all men of our word really. Except, of course, me and Elizabeth. We're women."

"Shut up! You're next." Barbossa spat.

Jack cringed, and watched as Will was being forced over the chest of gold pieces. Barbossa rose his knife, and the chant was abJout to begin again. Will glanced up with wide, pleading eyes at Jack, before they were forced down again.

Barbossa put the knife to Will's throat. "You don't want to be doing that, love." Jack said.

"No, I really think I do." Barbossa replied.

Jack shrugged. "Your funeral."

After spending the few years with him, she knew that he would always give into curiosity. She knew that her bluff was totally going to work.

Barbossa looked back down at her. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because…" She tried to move, but realized there was a hand restraining her. She brushed it off as if it was a fly, "Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you."

Jack did her best to repress a grin when the pirates, including Barbossa, looked shocked and betrayed. Will seemed to understand what she was planning, and just kept his mouth shut.

* * *

 **Like it? Dislike it? Suggestions? Feel free to leave a review!**


	11. Jack vs Barbossa

**Ahhh this chapter is so short tho! Idk, I hope this satisfies everyone? I sorta strayed from the movie in this chapter and put in my own fight scene ^^~ I tried to remember the movie though when they were speaking. Idk. ENJOY :D**

 **I don't own POTC**

* * *

A look of disbelief- and anger- flashed across Will's face. However, he managed to stay angry for the act, since he already figured Jack's plan out from the get-go. Barbossa had been watching him for a reaction, to figure out whether she was lying or not. So Will acted his part and restrained against his hold.

Barbossa didn't say anything, he just watched Jack approach them apprehensively.

"You've no hope of surviving Norrington's attack… that is, if you're mortal." Jack said, finally reaching the group on the pile of gold. She stood in between Will and Barbossa, as in hoping it would defend Will from the knife.

"What're you suggesting?" Barbossa asked, deciding to play along.

"Simple." Jack said, reaching down to scoop a handful of cursed gold from the chest. It felt nice and cold in her hands. "Don't kill the boy yet. Wait for a more opportune moment." As she spoke, she dropped the coins back into the chest. "Like after you've killed… every… last...one…of Norrington's men." However, she skillfully slid one coin up her sleeve. To her surprise, nobody in the room noticed her trick, and she smiled to herself.

Barbossa eyed her warily, but nevertheless he smiled. "I can't help wondering, Jack, why you're being so helpful and all? Last time you did that, it didn't end so well for you." By then, Barbossa had turned and was now fully facing her, searching for any sort of bluff or opening.

Jack shrugged. "The situation has changed."

"That so?"

"Aye." Jack said, closing the space between them and staring him down. "See, after you're done with the Royal Navy, you'll have a bit of a problem: the HMS Dauntless. There you'll be with two lovely ships on your hands, and what'll you do? Of course you'll decide you decide the bigger one, and who's to argue? The Dauntless… a first-rate ship-of-the-line, and with it, you can rule the seas." She paused, and stepped back nonchalantly. "But if you're Captain of the Dauntless, who's left for the Black Pearl?"

It was silent. Will stared at the back of her head in disbelief, while Barbossa deeply considered his situation. Jack smiled, and spread out her hands. It was a full-on gesture to herself. "I sail for you as part of your feet, I give you fifteen percent of my plunder, and you get to introduce yourself at tea parties and brothers as 'Commodore Barbossa'."

Commodore Barbossa did have a nice ring to it, though Jack wouldn't care to admit.

Jack stuck out her hand. "Do we have an accord?"

She waited for a heated moment of silence, since she still didn't quite know Barbossa's thought process. Just what would happen if he saw through her bluff? Honestly, what pirate would turn down such a great offer? "Agreed."

Not Barbossa, she decided. Even he could give in to such greedy terms.

Realizing that he wasn't going to shake her hand, she recoiled it and said, "All right, men! Off to the boats!"

Nobody moved. They all sent her glares. She cringed under their harshness, immediately realizing her mistake.

"Oh. Right, my apologies, Commodore. Your command." She said.

Barbossa smiled slyly. "Men… take a walk."

Jack paled. This could go terribly for the Royal Navy, Elizabeth was even out there. Nobody would forgive her if something happened to the daughter of the governor. She never exactly put _this_ issue into the equation, but now, she had to improvise, for the sake of everybody aboard the Dauntless. After all, she was an honest woman.

* * *

Some time passed since the pirates left, and by then the cave was empty, save for a few pirates who stayed behind. Jack still hadn't quite moved from her spot. Barbossa moved off to who knows where, so this was when Will decided to speak up. "You planned all of this, right from the beginning. As soon as you learned my name."

She switched a look with him, sighed, and moved over to where he stood, by the edge of a river. "Oh please… do you really think I'm that clever?"

There was a pirate near her, skipping stones and tossing coins. She easily jacked his sword, kicked him into the river, and tossed the sword to Will. He blinkedowlishly, confused as to what just happened. "Use it well." She said, winking.

The pirate that she had knocked over stood back up, angry. She pulled out her own blade and dueled it out. As everyone else in the cave started to register what was going on, they started to attack full force, while Jack and Will fought back to back. Will fought more skillfully, while Jack used any and all means to gain her upper-hand.

Eventually, Jack left the pirates to Will as she faced off against Barbossa. The only reason she left him alone was because she saw Elizabeth come into the cave. She doesn't know how Elizabeth ended up here, but the more help, the better. "Just so you know, Jacklyn- I don't think you're clever. I think you are a fool. A mortal fool."

She rose her blade, and smiled. "Remarkable how often those two traits coincide, Hector."

Jack parried his sword, and went in for the kill.

Barbossa paused, and sighed. She released her hold on the blade in disbelief. To be honest, she didn't know what to expect.

He took her sword out of his chest and returned the favor. She felt the sharp blade pierce her skin, but it didn't hurt, to her surprise. She stepped back, into the rays of moonlight behind her, and just like she suspected…

Jack was cursed, just like Barbossa. Her entire being had become skeletal. "How interesting." She said, admiring her hands. She took out the coin that she stole, and smiled. "Couldn't resist, love." She hastily dropped it back into her pocket.

Barbossa glared at her. "So what now, Miss Jacklyn Sparrow? Are we to be two immortals, locked in epic battle until the trumpets on Judgement Day?"

Jack sent the glare right back. "Or, you could surrender."

They fought some more, until Jack realized it was just the two of them fighting in the cave. She moved around, until she saw Will move back up to the chest. "Jack!" He called.

She tossed him the coin, from her pocket, and Will expertly caught it.

Before Barbossa could register anything, Jack cocked her gun, took aim, and shot him in his chest.

* * *

 **It's really shorrt! Sorry! I just wanted to end it there, I felt like it was a good place to stop! Please remember to leave a review~ until next week~**


	12. Not a Waste

**Here you go, another chapter! Just one more to go and Curse of the Black Pearl will be finished~**

 **I don't own POTC :(**

* * *

For a moment, nothing happened. Jack still held her gun aimed at Barbossa, with smoke trailing out of it's barrel.

"For ten years you carry that pistol, and you wasted it." He finally said, completely amused and disbelieving. For the entire time, Jack's face never changed.

"It wasn't a waste!"

If there was anything that she learned from her father, it was to never miss your target. Never, ever waste a bullet.

Will dropped the bloodied coins into the chest, and as Barbossa watched it land, blood oozed and stained his shirt. He turned back to Jack, who still had her gun aimed, even though it was already fired. "I feel… old…"

With that, he fell to the floor.

Once Jack was sure he was dead, Jack threw her pistol to the floor. She was finished, done. The Pearl was going to be hers now that Barbossa was finally dead. She always knew it was going to have to resort to this, but… her hands were still shaking. She couldn't quite believe it.

Jack didn't quite register the tight hug from Elizabeth, or the pat on the shoulder from Will. All she said was, "It's over…"

Then Jack shook her head, and walked to a pile of treasure off to the side in order to distract herself. She was going to get enough sums to refurbish the rum and food supply on her ship, and also damage costs. She picked just enough treasure out for her and her crew.

When she turned back around to say she was ready, she saw Elizabeth storm out of the cave, leaving Will in the dust. "You know, if you wanted to say something to her…" She said, surprising Will from coming up behind him. "You should've said it then."

Will didn't reply. He just muttered a, "Let's go, Jack."

"Jacklyn." He stopped in his tracks, and turned to face her with a quizzical look. "You can call me Jacklyn, if you like."

It must've been the way she looked, because he did something unexpected. He came up to her, and embraced her. They stayed like that for a while, because for a moment she had stiffened before eventually returning the hug.

And with that, they left Isla de Muerta behind.

As they sailed out in the rowboat, she noticed that her ship wasn't there. If she was in any good mood, it became worse, and her face fell. Elizabeth immediately noticed. "I'm sorry, Jack…" She didn't press further, though she knew what she was going to say. _They left you behind._

Now, she was going to get hanged. There was nothing she could do about it.

As they boarded the Dauntless, she was greeted by Norrington. All he said was, "I'm sorry, Jack. It has to be done."

She only nodded, and gave him a smile. "Well, it was all worth it, wasn't it?"

Norrington's lips pressed into a thin line as Jack was just taken away to the brig.

* * *

By mid-afternoon the following day, she stood under the gallows with her hands tied and the sun beating down on her skin. She was aware that everyone in Port Royal was there to watch her die, even Elizabeth and Will. "Jack Sparrow. Let it be known that you…"

"Captain… Captain Jack Sparrow." She muttered.

"...For your willful commission of crimes against the crown… said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling… impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy...Impersonating a cleric of the church of England…"

"Oh, yeah." Jack said, grinning. She remembered, and it was pretty funny since practically everyone had bought her act back then.

"...Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness."

Jack suddenly noticed the parrot that had landed on Murtogg's flag. It seemed awfully familiar.

"...and for these crimes, you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Her heart began to beat faster as the drums did. The man that had been standing by the lever came up to fasten the noose around her neck.

Then, everything seemed to happen in a blur. One moment she was about to die, the next… William Turner came rushing to her rescue. "Move!" He yelled, shoving through the crowd.

As she fell, he threw his sword right beneath her feet. She struggled to balance on the sword as Will fought the executioner around her. Eventually someone cut off the noose and she fell to the floor, safe, and very much not dead.

Realizing this, she got back up and used the sword to cut through her bonds.

Jack grabbed the rest of her noose, which was only a rope several feet long now, and handed one side to Will, who had just jumped off of the platform. They used the rope to fight off several red-coats at a time, tripping them on their feet and knocking them out against columns.

However, the red-coats managed to surround them by a lookout. They didn't know it, but it was the same lookout which Elizabeth had fallen off of.

Will stood protectively in between Norrington and Jack, the former having just appeared to the frenzy. "I thought we might endure some ill-conceived escape attempt." He stated, while Jack peered over Will's shoulder to send a glare toward him. "But not from you."

"On your return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency." The governor said. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with her? She's a pirate!"

Elizabeth had come by then, and stood by her father.

"And a good woman." William protested. Jack was pleased to hear this. "If all I have achieved is the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. My conscience will be clear."

Jack couldn't speak. She just realized how much like his father Will was, and it made her proud.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said firmly.

Will leveled his gaze with Norrington. "It's right here, between you and Jack."

There was a pause, nobody sure of what to do next. Then, Elizabeth came in to save the day. "As is mine."

Immediately, her father reacted. "Elizabeth!" Then, to the men, "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down!"

Norrington had this pained expression on his face, something along the lines of betrayal. For a moment, Jack almost felt sorry for him. After the red-coats lowered their guns, the trio relaxed a tad as Norrington said, "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

"It is." Elizabeth said calmly.

It wasn't until Jack saw the familiar blue and yellow parrot once more, that she decided to spring into action.

* * *

 **Leave a review?**


	13. Drink Up, Me Hearties Yo Ho!

**Of course, a larger author's note at the end~ This chapter is awfully short. Think of it as a sort of Epilogue :3**

 **I do not own POTC**

* * *

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack said, rounding around Elizabeth and Will who had both completely blocked her view from the governor and Norrington. "I think we've all arrived at a special place." She approached the governor, as if she had always known him. The governor cringed at her sudden closeness. "Spiritually... Ecumenically…. Grammatically…?"

Then she directed her attention to Norrington. "And, Norrington. First off, I appreciated your pity back when you first arrested me. Also, love, I wanted to let you know I was actually rooting for you. Really."

Norrington's ears turned red as she turned away.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned around to face her, and she smiled.

"Keep in touch, dear."

"Will do." Elizabeth grinned.

Jack turned to face the edge, thinking about jumping. But then she remembered one more thing she had to address. "William?"

Will turned back to her, raising an eyebrow. "Nice hat." She said. Will smiled in approval, as she jumped to the ledge and turned to face the crowd. The guards quickly surrounded her, thinking they had her cornered. "Friends!" She called out. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-"

Jack unknowingly stepped backward, as a sort of habit probably, and she fell to the sea and the rocks below. Fortunately, she somehow managed to avoid the rocks.

When she reemerged, slightly pained because of the hard impact of a long drop, she saw that everyone had gathered to the ledge to see if she was all right.

"Sail ho!"

Jack turned to see where that familiar voice had come from, and indeed, it came from her very own ship. Joy filled through her. She was glad that her crew had decided to come back for her. With a final wave to the red-coats, Norrington, Elizabeth, and Will, she swam back to her ship, the Black Pearl.

When she approached the ship, they tossed a line over for her and she grabbed it. The line took her all the way up to the stern of her ship. She didn't land so gracefully, and so she landed on her butt. She brushed her dark shoulder-length soaking locks out of her face. Usually that wasn't an issue since her hair is kept back by the scarlet bandanna that she usually wore. She frowned as Gibbs approached her with a grin spread wide across his face. "Thought you were supposed to keep to the code..."

"We figured they were more, actual guidelines."

Gibbs offered her a hand, and she gladly took it. Cotton, who stood next to Gibbs, handed her her beloved hat.

"Captain Sparrow."

Jack froze. She nearly forgot that Ana Maria was there. She hoped that the woman was going to forget about the ship she had promised.

However, Ana Maria just approached her and handed her the jacket. "The Pearl is yours."

Jack smiled, and took her jacket. As she approached the helm, she pulled the thing on.

She finally made it. She was at the helm, and Barbossa no longer stood in her way.

Suddenly, she realized everyone was watching her.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free!" She just wasn't going to let her crewmen slack off and celebrate just because she got her ship back. They needed to get back to work, and she wasn't one to treat them lightly.

As everyone was rushing back to their stations, she gripped onto the helm tightly, as if it was a lifeline. She almost thought this was all a dream, it was too good to be true.

Jack Sparrow was officially captain again.

"Now, bring me that horizon..." This, she said mostly to herself. The greatest part of all of this was that there was no clear destination in mind. All they really had was the wind to guide them. She started humming to herself the song that Elizabeth taught her while they were marooned for a short night.

Jack had mostly been drunk, so she doesn't remember the words too well. "... and really bad eggs…" Curiously, she took out her compass to see where it pointed. It took her forever her get her ship back, and she wasn't about to give it up. She rather liked being captain. As retained captain of the Black Pearl, the horizon was all that she needed right now.

She smiled, and turned the helm. "Drink up, me hearties yo ho!"

* * *

 **There you have it! Thus is the end of Curse of the Black Pearl! Next chapter will be the beginning of Dead Man's Chest. After I'm finished rewriting it, I'll delete my other story, Do You Fear Death. *cringes* Err let's not talk about that... idk how it got so popular in the first place lol. Anyway, I'll also write another author's note over there, so people will get the message and come on over here if they haven't already. But anyway, I am probably going to give this story a week or so of a break and work on something else... probably. I might get too excited and post the chapter early ;)**

 **But, as always, thanks for sticking with me! Also thanks for the few people who kept on leaving reviews for me: Dragones, Hillary 101 (Guest), Firestar007, YuGiOhRox, aliena wyvern, and the other occasional guest reviews. I appreciate all the support from you guys! 3 see you next chapter~**


	14. The Drawing

**This didn't take long, did it? Ha. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it?**

 **I don't own POTC :(**

 _"We are under jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal, and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth demanded._

 _"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain female pirate, who usually goes by the name of Jack Sparrow." The man, who was Cutler Beckett, said smugly._

 _"Captain!" Both Elizabeth and William corrected, however, it was William who continued. "...Captain Jack Sparrow."_

 _"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might."_

* * *

It had been a couple months since they lost sight of the Interceptor. They had gotten especially lucky when a hurricane came around, and now they were officially free.

However, she had remembered another problem. She remembered the unpleasant memories of when she served under Cutler Beckett, especially when he sunk her ship and she had to take drastic measures.

Drastic measures, meaning, she had to summon him to revive her ship, since she loved it so much. She couldn't possibly just get a new one, it would've never been the same. However, that was also how it got it's name and black sails.

So that was why she decided she would infiltrate a prison in order to gain clues as to what she needed, in order to overcome her problem.

It didn't take her long, so she eventually escaped in a coffin, which was thrown into the ocean as per tradition. For a while the waves crashed against the wood and the rocks, she was actually surprised it hadn't torn into pieces.

Soon she made it to a more calm region of the water. In fact, she had just woken up from a short nap into some annoying sound. It was very constant and loud. She just wanted to shoot it.

She aimed her gun above her, where she assumed the noise was, and shot it. Recently, she had been a lot more reckless with the weapon, but for now that issue doesn't matter. What mattered was that the noise was just too loud, and it needed to be silenced.

She had created a hole, and broke through it, making it larger for her to fit. Finally emerged, she sighed.

This woman, known as Jack Sparrow, was rather pretty for her age. Her skin had a deep tan, yet it possessed more scars than wrinkles. Her dark-brown locks- they were practically black in the darkness- fell past her shoulder, and her bangs were held back in a scarlet bandana.

She looked into the coffin, and found her hat. "Ah." She smiled as she settled the thing on her head. She looked around, and immediately spotted her large black ship, which seemed even more beautiful in the moonlight.

Jack reached down, and pulled a bone out. "...Sorry mate, but I'm going to have to use this."

Soon she made it to her ship, and had dropped the bone back into the casket. While she climbed over, Gibbs offered her a hand and she gladly took it. "Not quite according to plan…" He commented as Cotton hurriedly draped her usual jacket around her shoulders.

Jack shrugged. "Complications arose, ensued, and were overcome." She started making her way to the stern.

"You got what you went in for, then?" He asked, and Jack nodded. Suddenly, the crew surrounded her as if expecting something.

Most of the crew intimidated her. They were all large and many feet taller than her, they could easily beat her in a fight, which made her uneasy.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more… well, shiny. What with Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure along with it." Gibbs explained.

At the mention of Isla de Muerta, Jack froze in place, and tightened her grip around the roll of paper in her hand. She very much would rather not think about that island or what happened there. How Gibbs seemed to just mention it offhandedly like that, it just bothered her.

Gibbs seemed to notice her reaction. "Oh, still a tough subject. Sorry."

"Besides the point," One of the crewmembers, Leech, spoke up. Jack whipped her head to face him. "The Royal Navy had been chasing us all around the Atlantic."

The shortest in the crew, Marty, said, "And the hurricane."

The crew nodded in agreement. "Aye."

"All in all, it seems some time has past since we've done some honest pirating." Gibbs managed to explain, gaining her attention coin which hung from her hair made noise as she moved her head around.

Jack drank in all of what they said, and furrowed her thin eyebrows. "...Shiny?"

"Aye, shiny."

Is that really what all this is about? She breathed a sigh. If she still continued what she was doing, she'd wonder just how much longer it'll take before there was another mutiny.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then?" Jack asked with her voice raised. "Perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best as Captain?"

The crew's eyes widened, and most of them wanted to retort or protest. But before any of them could speak, Cotton's parrot squaked and said, "Walk the plank!"

Jack cocked her gun and aimed it at the parrot, who's mouth was covered by Cotton's hand. "What did the bird say?!" She threatened.

"Do not blame the bird. Just show us what is on that piece of cloth there."

Her hand tightened once again around the cloth, which made the crew a little nervous, but she just shrugged and thought, _what harm will be done if I just told them?_

She unfolded the cloth, and showed it to the pirates. They muttered amongst themselves. "It's a key!" Marty exclaimed.

Jack grinned. "No, it is much more than that. It is a drawing of a key." The crew leaned forward in curiosity. "Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

At first, this took them by surprise. Jack was a little amused by their dumbfoundedness. "Keys… unlock… things?"

Gibbs' eyes widened in excitement. "And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" He said, smiling, as if he finally figured things out.

Jack opened her mouth, but then closed it. Then, she finally said, "No. If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Gibbs looked confused and defeated. "So… we're going after this key!"

Jack frowned. "You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?"

"Do we have a heading?" Marty piped up.

"Ah. A heading. Set sail in… hm… general..." She took her compass out. It took a while since then needle spun for a moment. Once it landed on a point, she used her finger and pointed that same direction. "That way-" As if to tease her, the compass completely changed its direction to the opposite side. "Direction."

When she looked up from her compass, the crew was looking in the direction she had pointed. "Captain?" Gibbs asked.

She was particularly annoyed that no one was moving. "Come on, snap to it!" She waved her paper around. "Make sail, you know how this all works. Come on, quickly! Hey!" Then, after shouting at several crewmen she went and hid in her cabin, right after nervously shifting her hat on her head.

Gibbs and Marty hung out at the railing on the main deck.

"Have you noticed lately... The captain seems to be actin' a bit strange…" Marty said, but once he gained a warning glance from Gibbs he shrugged and managed an "er…"

"Settin' sail without knowing her own headin'? Somethin's got Jack vexed. Mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all…" Gibbs said ominously.

* * *

 **Reviews are always nice, usually very inspiring!**


	15. Time Is Running Out

**Here's the next chapter! Special thanks to aliena wyvern, Firestar007, YuGiOhRox, and Lily (Guest) for reviewing~ :D**

 **I do not own POTC**

* * *

The guard brought William into a large room, and Beckett stood in the middle, staring out the window. Beckett told the guard to remove the bonds off of Will's wrists, and once the guard was gone, he said, "The East India Trading Company has need of your services. We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual… friend, Captain Sparrow."

Will tensed a little, which did not go unnoticed by Beckett. "How do you know her?"

Beckett smiled thinly, "We've had dealings in the past." He made his way to the fireplace, and took out the iron which had a burning 'P' on the end of the stick. "And we've each left our mark… on the other."

Will assumed that her pirating must've begun with Beckett somehow. However, knowing her, it must've taken a lot to push her over the edge. "What mark did she leave on you?" He challenged.

He placed the iron back above the fireplace mantle, and avoided the question entirely. "By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to her, and recover a certain property in her possession."

"Recover?" Will asked. "At the point of the sword?"

"Bargain!" Beckett grinned, obviously pleased. He walked over to a table, which had a wooden box with the Trading Company label on it. "Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England."

Will narrowed his eyes. "Somehow I doubt she'll consider employment the same as being free."

Beckett gave him a look before walking to the balcony outside. Will followed, and as they spoke a large clock face was being lifted. "Freedom. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank pages of the map filled in. Jack must find her place in the new world or perish. Not unlike you, Mister Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose."

Will was calculating things in his head. "So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?"

"The property you want that she possesses."

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on her person at all times. A compass. Ah, you know it. Bring back that Compass, or there's no deal."

* * *

"Why is the rum always gone?"

Normally Jack didn't drink. It gave her bad memories of her father usually. However, it also relieved the stress piled on top of her, so that was what she was currently doing.

She was using her compass to approximate where her heading was going to take her, carefully using the callipers on the map. But now, she needed rum.

She stood, but almost collapsed. Once she recovered, she grabbed her hat and coat and left her cabin. "Oh, that's why."

She made her way to the hold, and passed the crew, sleeping on their hammocks. "As you were, gents." The room was filled with snores.

Eventually she made it to the rum storage. She took out her keys and fumbled with them until she found the right one, and unlocked the door. When she walked inside, it was dark and water dripped from the walls. She made a mental note to get someone to fix the leakage later.

She found a lantern nearby and decided to use it.

Jack discovered an oddity among the empty rum racks. Some held filter feeder creatures, which immediately snapped shut as she raised her light against it. However, she shrugged, and decided it wasn't much of a big deal.

She finally found a full rack of bottles. Good. Now she can just grab a bottle or two of rum, and get back to her work.

Yet, after she grabbed a full bottle of rum, she turned it upside-down, as if to check something. Sand came rushing out, and it eerily reminded her of her problem, which she tried her best not to think about too often.

"Time's run out, Jacklyn."

Jack yelped in surprise and dropped the bottle with a loud crash.

She turned to a dark corner of the room, and raised her lantern. As she approached the place and more light filled the room, she couldn't believe her eyes. "William… Turner." Otherwise known as Bootstrap Bill to the rest of the crew. "Is… is this a dream?" The man gave her a look. Water poured down on his face, crabs scuttled across his skin and barnacles littered his clothes. "Didn't think so. If it was, there'd be rum-"

He handed her a bottle. She pried the bottle out of his hand, and dusted off the top. "You've got the Pearl back, I see." He stated, watching her take a careful sip of the drink.

"You know, I had some help retrieving the Pearl. Your son."

His eyes widened as she pulled out a chair to sit down on. "William…a pirate. I should've known."

Jack wanted to change the subject quickly. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" She didn't need to ask. She already knew, but she just hoped it could be otherwise.

"He sent me." He looked down to his hands, as if ashamed. "Davy Jones."

"Ah, so it is you then." Jack said. "So, he shanghaied you into the surface then?"

He paused. "I chose this." He said, as if still trying to convince himself. "I'm sorry for the part I played on the mutiny against you, Jack." Jack thought she knew where this was going. A barnacle crawled out of his sleeve, and he quickly grabbed it with a wet hand. "I stood up for you." He picked up the barnacle, and looked at the tiny flailing legs. "Everything went wrong after that." He ate the barnacle. She decided that was very disgusting and distracting. "They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean. The weight of the water crashing down on me." She lifted the bottle to her lips, and drank from it. "Unable to move…" He lowered his voice. "Unable to die, Jack. And I thought even at the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it!" She offered the rum to him, and he gratefully took it. "I would try anything for it."

Jack stood. "It's funny what a man would do to forestall their final judgement-" She wanted to get out of here. It was nice talking to him again, but if he was sent by Davy Jones and not by his own accord, nothing good was going to happen here.

"You made a deal with him too, Jacklyn." Jack froze. He stood, and approached her, preventing her escape. "He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been captain!"

"Well, tech-"

"Jacklyn!" He shouted. "You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. He says what applies to me, will apply to you as well. One soul, bound to a hundred years of service on his ship."

Her hands were shaking, and her voice wavered as she spoke. "Yes, but the Flying Dutchman already has a captain so there's really-"

"Then it's the locker for you!" As he shouted, she tried to hide behind her arms. "Jones' terrible abide men will find you, and drag the Pearl to the depths with you along with it."

Jack didn't want this. She wanted more time. She wished she could be a regular pirate with her beautiful ship, but this just had to show up and ruin her life.

When Will wasn't yelling at her anymore, she lowered her arms, and saw that his expression had indeed softened. "...uh… any idea when Jones will release the said terrible beastie?" She asked.

"I already told you, Jack." Will said, and with one hand, he placed it under her hand and lifted it, palm side up. Her instincts were screaming at her to recoil her hand, but he had a tight grip on her. "Your time's up." He rubbed his black hand against her palm. "He comes now, and drawn with ravenous hunger." He drew back his hand, and Jack closed hers. He began to walk away, while she trailed his path with her eyes. "Drawn to the woman with the black spot." Her eyes widened when she reopened her palm, and saw that a giant, black spot had boiled onto her hand.

When she looked back up, he was gone. She immediately left the room, forgetting about the rum on the chair.

"Up to deck, all hands!" Jack yelled and the pirates scrambled out of the hammocks at varying paces. Her hand was closed tight as she ran to the deck. Already pirates were out and about, and Gibbs was helping her with orders. "Make fast the bunk gasket! On deck! I want movement!"

"Lift the skin up!" Gibbs hollered.

"All on deck! Run! And keep running!" Jack found some old cloth at the mast and quickly wrapped it around her hand. "Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!"

Jack knew one thing. She wasn't giving up, she just needed time.

"Do we have a heading?"

Jack yelped in surprise, and Gibbs raised an eyebrow at this action. "Ah! Um… run! Land." She ducked, and put her back against the mast. She decided to rise again, but he was still there with an expecting look.

"Which port?"

"Oh! Uh...Didn't say port. I said land. Any land."

The undead monkey (for some reason he remained cursed after the curse had been lifted) swooped in then, screaming. She also screamed in surprise as the monkey took her hat and tossed it over.

"Jack's hat! Bring it about!" Gibbs yelled in immediate response. The crew was about to obey the command.

Jack interrupted, "No!"

They gave her looks of incredulous disbelief.

"Leave it. Run!" She said more quietly, more like a frightened whisper.

Jack found a good hiding place under the staircase in the shadow, just in between to lighted windows. Gibbs eventually found her. "Jack?"

She didn't respond. Her hands were gripping the wood behind her tightly, so that her knuckles were white. "For the love of mother and child, Jacklyn, what's coming after us?"

"...Nothing."

She wasn't quite registering things clearly. All she knew was fear of the beast. She knew she could trust Gibbs, of all people, but she was just too afraid.

* * *

 **So... leave a review? That would be awesome :D**


	16. Pelegostos Island

**Haha, no, I haven't disappeared! I'm back, only because of those lovely reviews you guests left~ Oh, I really do appreciate those follows and favorites too, I'm so glad you guys are keeping up with my fanfic~**

 **Hillary101, there will definitely be more Norrington scenes in this part of the story. I'll try to think of some of my own too :)**

 **I do not own POTC**

* * *

Will searched everywhere for Jack Sparrow. He asked any and every sailor he could see.

The responses that came didn't surprise him at all.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Owes me four dubloons. Heard he was dead."

"Singapore. That's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide. Jack Sparrow… will turn up at Singapore."

In fact, Will was pretty sure that these were just rumors. He had to resist the urge to punch or correct them for misgendering Jack Sparrow. A couple times, he almost said "Captain Jacklyn Sparrow" but he knew that she didn't want anything like that spreading around. She'd probably kill him if that happened.

It wasn't until he came upon a black shrimper, who was working on the netting, that he got some real information. By the sound of his accent, he guessed that the man was Jamaican. "Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But there's an island, just south of de straits, where I trade spice for... mmm... delicious long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you find a ship dere. A ship wit' black sails."

After asking if he could take a boat trip on over there, the man immediately agreed. Soon, they were within sight of the port. "My brother will take you ashore." He said, after looking through his spyglass.

So, while they were a few miles out from the shore, but the rower had just stopped and looked back at Will defiantly. Will became impatient. "What's wrong? The beach is right there."

" _Ne bougeais pas, c'est trop dangereux_."

"What?"

The man spoke quickly and rushed. " _Je ne peux, c'est trop dangereux, j'avais le dit_." Will decided that the man wasn't really going to go any closer to shore after all, and stood. " _Bon voyage, monsieur_."

With that, he dived into the ocean and swam the rest of the way.

Soaking wet, he trudged on over to where the Pearl was anchored, and called up, "Jack! Jack Sparrow!" After waiting for a second without getting any sort of response from her or the crew, he called out again, "Jacklyn! Marty! Cotton! Anybody?"

The only response he gained was silence.

Then, he decided to investigate the jungle behind him. He found Cotton's parrot, who was squawking out a terrified, "Don't eat me!" As he continued, he found Gibbs' canteen and only followed it into a trap, to which he was surrounded by an indigenous group of people.

He blacked out for a while, in a drugged sort of state. Once he awoke, he saw who he came for.

Jack Sparrow had a strange tribal getup going on, with incredible paintings on her face. "Jack? Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say, I'm glad to see you!" If she recognized him at all, she gave no inquiries of it. This made him panicked as she came to poke at him with a stick. "Jack, it's me! Will Turner."

Jack turned to the lead of the group, and spoke in her rough tone. " _Wa-say kohn_."

" _Een dah-lah. Eeseepi_."

The crowd seemed to murmur in an agreement on Eeseepi.

"Just, tell them to let me down." Will pleaded.

Jack still circled around him, as if observing him. " _Kay-lay lam. Lam piki-piki. Lam eensy weensy. Lam say-say... eunuchy_. Snip-snip." She said.

The crowd murmured in agreement again.

It seemed as if Will was going to be carried away somewhere, but he did his best to say, "Jack! The Compass! That's all I need, Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help _you_. She faces the gallows!"

Jack paused in her steps. Then she turned back to speak with the leader of the group again. " _Say-say lam shoop-shoop sha smalay-lama shoo-koo_. Savvy? _Ball licky-licky_."

The crowd shouted excitedly, and began chanting as they took Will away. Jack managed to whisper an urgent, "Save me!" Into his ears. This caused him to be confused, since it was he who needed to be saved. She seemed to be in no problem.

It didn't take long for Will to be imprisoned with the other crewmembers in round cages. "If Jack is their chief, I don't understand why she would do this to us."

Gibbs nodded solemnly. "Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But she only remains chief as long as she acts like a chief."

Will's mouth opened slightly in realization. "So she had no choice. She's as much a captive as the rest of us." Now, he understood that panicked whisper which had been her cry for help.

"Worse... as it turns out." Gibbs said. "See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a goddess in human form, and they intend to do her the honor of releasing her from her fleshy prison."

The first thing that came to Will's mind was the image of her being tied to a stake and being burned at a bonfire, as if she was a witch. However, Cotton bit Gibbs' hand to illustrate that he was completely wrong.

"Agh!" Gibbs exclaimed, smacking Cotton away. "They'll roast her and eat her."

Will was horrified. However, he did his best to remain composed. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"These cages we're in weren't made until after we got here." Gibbs explained. Will recoiled his hand from the cages made of human bone. "The feast is about to begin. Once the drums stop, Jack's life will end."

Suddenly, the background noise of the drums became too loud to bear. "Well, we can't just sit here and wait, can we?" Will said.

* * *

Jack did try to escape. The only thing that came out of that fruitless effort was a shortened life span. Now, she was tied up and leveled above a stack of wood which was actually pretty well put together. "Well done." She murmured, mostly to herself since the cannibals couldn't understand her.

She really didn't want to die here. She couldn't, she was supposed to have more time than this.

She could feel the beat of the drums against her chest, as if it was her own lifeline.

Suddenly, the drums stopped. Jack gulped.

"Ahhh! _Fye-fye_!"

The crowd shouted in response, and she could feel the heat coming from the torch. However, a boy came rushing to the crowd yelling, " _Dalatazo! Dalitozo! Hay la paka say-say_." The torch was brought back, and she could feel many pairs of eyes on her.

"Well, go on! Go get them! _Hay ala!_ " If this were to get her more time, her crew would most definitely understand.

Everyone shouted in agreement, and went away chanting. Yet the cannibal who held the torch, dropped it in his haste and it rolled dangerously near the bonfire. "No, no, no! Oi! No, no!" Jack tried, and failed. Everyone had left, so her cries for help reached no one, and to top it off, her logs caught on fire. She cursed, and tried to blow the fire out.

She managed to gain enough motion so she could bounce back off the poles holding her up. She still had a longer pole tied against her, which was definitely going to get in her way, so she had to find a way to cut the rope.

She figured that the hut she had found earlier had enough sharp supplies inside, so she made her way over there as fast as she could.

* * *

The crew managed to escape. They noticed that most of the work to get the Pearl out to sea was done by Pintel and Ragetti. "Now it's time to set sail, boys!"

Will panicked. "What? No! What about Jack? I'm not leaving without her."

Gibbs had this pained look of hesitation on his face.

"Hey!"

Will turned around, and saw Jack running towards them. She was running as fast as she could, he could tell. He was about to smile in return, but when he saw what she was running from, he immediately agreed, "Time to go."

"Cast off those lines!"

* * *

Jack made it at the neck of time. The tribal cannibals gave her looks of disappointment and shame, but she didn't care. She was alive. "Alas, my children! This is the day that you will always remember as the that-"

She was interrupted once again. She was getting tired of this. This time, she was doused by a wave of water. "Captain Jack Sparrow." She managed to say.

As she climbed up, Gibbs was already putting a coat around her and saying, "Let's put some distance between us and that island and head out to open sea."

Jack cringed on the last part. "Yes on the first, yes on the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "That's a bit contradictory, captain."

"I have faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something."

Instead of finding a monkey to shoot, Will came up to her. "Jack."

Jack smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Ah. It really is good to see you again." Even though he reminded her so much of his father and the black spot on her hand, she can manage with him by her side now.

Will smiled warmly at her, but then he became serious. "Elizabeth's in danger."

"What's wrong? Perhaps I could be of assistance to my dear friend."

"The compass, Jack. I need it to ensure her freedom."

Jack frowned at first. But then, an idea came to her mind as she called Gibbs over. "We have the need to travel upriver."

"By need… do you mean a trifling need, a fleeting, as in say… a passing fancy?"

"Uh.. no. A resolute and unyielding need."

Will frowned at this exchange. "What we need to do is sail to Port Royal at all haste!"

"Ok, William. Listen. I will trade you the compass, if you help me find this." She took out and unfolded her fabric with the drawing of a key.

"You want me to find this?"

"No. You want you to find this. This will help you find a way to help our dear friend, Elizabeth." Jack explained.

"Oh. So this'll help save her?"

Jack narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Uh… not much."

"Yeah, this'll help save Elizabeth."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy ! Review, pls~**


	17. Touch of Destiny

**Welcome, new and old! Wow, I can't believe that this story is about to beat my "Saviors of Humanity" story by follower/favorite count. That's awesome! Thanks for your support, hopefully this chapter is fresh enough for you guys.**

 **udrdhh (guest) ~ yes, I am going to do On Stranger Tides after I finish with this one :) I'm probably going to make Angelica male, though, his name would be Angel or something. You saw this at 5:30 am? Wow, we must be in different timezones or something lol**

 **Anna. B (guest) ~ since she _is_ friendlier and more honest, I'm trying my best to keep her on that honest streak of hers. I won't say any more because of spoilers ;) but anyway, you are like the second reviewer to suggest Kate Beckinsale. I guess she'd make a good Jacklyn Sparrow, probably straighten her hair a little tho **

**I changed the summary, what do you guys think of it? Anyway, as for the story, I didn't stray to much from what they originally said though *shrugs* anyway, enjoy~**

 **I don't own POTC**

* * *

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?"

Jack was in the longboat ahead of them. She turned back to switch a glance with Will indicating that she heard what he said. However, Will was relieved there wasn't malice in the look she gave him.

For some reason, the crew switched nervous glances. "Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness." Gibbs had begun explaining, using as much suspense as possible and lowering his tone to make it more dramatic. "The Kraken!"

Will noticed Jack flinch.

"They say the stench of its breath is like - ooh! Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Gibbs shrugged. "If you believe such things."

"And the key will spare her that?" Will asked. He would never wish such a terrible fate from anyone, especially Jacklyn Sparrow.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit… her." Gibbs hesitated near the end.

"Her?"

"Aye."

The rest of the boat ride was spent in silence. Eventually, they made it to an open area in the lagoon, with fireflies scattered in the air and the occasional human in the shadows. The two boats they were riding came up and docked next to the shack, which was their destination.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before." Jack cringed as she remembered just how she and Tia Dalma had left off.

Gibbs came up and patted her shoulder. "I'll watch your back."

"It's me front I'm worried about." Tia Dalma was about as impossible to predict as the oceans themselves. Jack shook her head. "Mind the boat."

Everyone told each other to mind the boat, until the job landed on the mute Cotton. Even his own parrot left and entered the shack.

As they entered, Tia Dalma was sitting down at her desk, observing something carefully. When she looked up to see who had entered, she smiled a wry smile. "Jack Sparrow!"

Jack managed to smile back. "Tia Dalma!"

She stood and approached the group to greet them. "I always knew de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day."

Jack did her best to hide her right hand behind her. She was positive that Tia Dalma would notice it, and bring it to the crew's attention. That was something she wouldn't want to happen. "You…" Tia had just noticed William, and Jack tensed as she got closer and closer to him. "You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner."

"You know me?" He asked, trying to lean away.

"Do you want to know me?"

Jack quickly got in between them. "No, there will not be any knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." She gave Tia a challenging look, and the latter just rolled her eyes.

"You know I demand payment."

"Ah, I brought payment." Jack clapped her hands, and Gibbs brought up the cage with Barbossa's monkey in it. She took out her gun, and shot the monkey. It only resulted in a loud screech, and the monkey looked just fine. "Look. An undead monkey." She never realized how satisfying it was to shoot the thing.

Tia looked at it for a moment, but then she proceeded to release it from the cage.

"You've no idea how long it took to catch that thing…" Gibbs muttered under his breath.

"The payment is fair. What can I do for you?" Tia asked.

Jack pulled out the drawing. "Well, we were looking for this, and what it goes to."

It took her a moment to look over the drawing. "The compass you bartered from me. Does it not lead you to dis?"

"Well… maybe. Maybe not."

"Ahhh…. Jack Sparrow does not know what she wants! Or… do know, and are loathe to claim it as your own. Your key goes to a chest, and it is what lay inside that you seek, don't it?" Jack shifted her weight nervously, looking at anything that wasn't Tia, and wringing her hands behind her. This woman just gave her uneasy feelings sometimes. To keep her distracted, she glanced around at the oddities of Tia's shack.

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

"Nothing… bad, I hope."

Tia shook her head. "You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" William asked.

"I wonder, what?" Tia responded.

"The Sea?"

"Sums!"

"Dichotomy of good and evil."

Everyone seemed surprised that Ragetti was able to come up with something like that. Soon, Jack decided to give the right answer since it was clear her own crew was clueless. "A woman."

Tia nodded, smiling in approval. "A woman. He fell in love."

"No, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs said.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a _woman_ , as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die." She explained. "It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so...he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De keys, he keep wid him at all times."

It took a moment for the crew to process that what they were searching for was somebody's actual heart.

"You knew this." Will finally said to Jack.

"No, I didn't. Ok, maybe I did a little bit. However, now we know what's in that chest, and I say we should head on out to get the key from Davy Jones so you can go back to Port Royal to save Elizabeth." Desperation may have been in her voice. She wanted out of the shack.

"Let me see your hand!"

Jack froze, but then decided to act nonchalantly and show her her left hand. Tia ignored that and took her right hand, which was covered in dirty bandages. As she unwrapped the bandages, Jack tried to escape from her grip, but it was just too tight.

When Tia was done, the Black Spot had been exposed.

Will's eyes widened.

"The Black Spot!" Gibbs exclaimed, wiped his hands on his shirt, spun around, and spat on the ground. Pintel and Ragetti also did the same.

Tia was gone in a flash, searching for something in the back of her shop and muttering incoherently.

"Does the Black Spot hurt?" Will had asked Jack in an undertone.

"No, I'm just fine. It's what it represents that frightens me." Jack replied.

Soon, Tia was back with a simple jar filled with dirt. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you…" She handed Jack the heavy jar. Jack glanced at it with uncertainty.

"Dirt…. this is a jar of dirt."

"Yes?"

"Is this… jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, then give it back."

"No." Jack hugged the jar more tightly.

"Den it helps."

Will decided to ask for help. "It seems we are in need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Tia smiled, and went back to her desk. The crew followed and crowded around her as she took some ceramic things into her hands and shook them. "A touch… of destiny!" She tossed them on the table.

* * *

They made it to the coordinates that Tia had shown them. A storm was raging, and you had to yell above the booming thunder and roaring wind. Jack had to fight the urge to reach for her hat to keep it from flying, but she realized sadly that it is somewhere out in the sea.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked, looking out to the wreckage of a ship. Every now and then it would be illuminated by a strike of lightning. "Doesn't look much."

"That's because it _isn't_ the Flying Dutchman." Jack corrected. "At least, I don't think so. Never seen the ship meself. Still, do not underestimate it. So, what's your plan?"

"I go onto that ship and search for your bloody key." William explained. "If there's anyone in my way, I'll cut them down."

"Don't get too excited. There's a chance that _may_ not be the Flying Dutchman. Just be careful out there." Jack said.

William grinned back and clapped her shoulder. "I'll be fine!"

* * *

 **Please review~**


	18. One-Hundred Souls

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts! I'm so grateful you guys like this story enough to stick around for a while. Wow, so many reviews~ I really appreciate them, they keep me inspired :) Anyway, I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving :DD Anyway, this chapter is a little short, so... eh, hopefully you guys will enjoy it**

 **Anna. B (guest) ~ err I think you have something mistaken. Her name is Tia, I just used her first name and all because it was becoming tiring to write 'Tia Dalma' every time I mention her. She's not an OC. Glad you liked my spin on the story though!**

* * *

"Now remember, William," Jack shouted over the roaring wind as William climbed down to his rowboat. "Once you see Davy Jones, tell him 'Jack Sparrow sent you to settle her debt'. That should get you aboard the Flying Dutchman and close enough to grab the key from his person. Meanwhile, we'll be waiting here in the darkness, in case things don't go as planned."

Will laughed almost maniacally. "Bon voyage!"

Jack even wondered if he heard a single thing that she said. However, once he was rowing away, she ordered her crew to douse the lamps.

So, nearly an hour passed as they wait in the shadow of the night. The storm actually died down while they waited, and clouds were starting to part. Moonlight shone on the deck, reminding her of the hardships of getting back what she lost.

Jack shook out of her musings, and decided to check out how William was doing. She pulled out her spyglass, and easily located him. It appeared he was in a line-up, and the man standing in front of him turned around.

Davy Jones stared right back at her, and she hitched a breath. No, he can't _actually_ see them, can't he?

Once she cautiously lowered the spyglass, she was proved wrong. Davy Jones had suddenly reappeared in front of her, sending her a writhing glare. All around her, his crewmen came from nowhere as well and compromised her own men. All she could say through the whole ordeal was just, "Oh."

"You have a debt to pay." He said as he approached her. She backed away in response, clearly terrified of the captain of the Flying Dutchman. "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years, that was our agreement!"

Her voice wavered as she spoke. "Technically I was captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"You should've seen that coming as soon as you made the deal with me. I sure wouldn't be happy if a woman were _my_ captain." Davy said, and his crew laughed in response. Jack felt slightly offended, but it wasn't like she could do anything about that. "Beside the point: after all these years, you still introduced yourself as Captain Jack Sparrow."

"My payment is already done." Jack stated thickly. "He's already over there, on your ship."

"One soul does not equal another." Davy said.

"Oh, really? How much do you think my soul is actually worth?"

"Are you asking for a price?" He asked.

"Perhaps I am."

Jack waited in bated breath, then he leaned in really close. "One-hundred souls. Three days."

Her face fell. That was impossible, even if she went into Tortuga. Not everyone was going to be willing to serve under her, and… well, where was she going to put one-hundred sailors? It's not like she had enough room in the bunkers.

"Ok."

Nevertheless, she agreed to the deal.

Davy smirked, probably already knowing that he had won. He also knew it was going to be impossible for her.

Jack decided to change plans. In order for this to work, she needed William by her side. "Good. Now, just send the boy back over and I can begin."

"I keep the boy. That leaves you ninety-nine more to go!" Davy's tone was mocking. "I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man- a friend - to a lifetime of servitude in your name, while you roam free?"

No. She was in fact _not_ good with it.

Perhaps it would be good for Will. He would get the chance to meet his father, and the experience would also toughen him up a little. At least, that was what she told herself to reassure her morale.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Should we… seal it in blood? Er, I mean… ink?"

Besides, William could use this opportunity to find the key.

Something cold, wet, and slimy engulfed her hand. Jack yelped in surprise as Davy reminded, "Three days."

Once he released his hold, Jack took a look at her hand. The Black Spot disappeared, and she couldn't help but watch to see if it would reappear. It wasn't until Gibbs came to her side and said, "Captain, how are you?"

"Mr. Gibbs, I feel sullied and unusual."

"And how do you intend to harvest ninety-nine souls in three days?" He asked.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be."

Gibbs seemed satisfied. "Ah, Tortuga!"

"Aye, Tortuga." Jack proceeded to wipe her hand on his vest to get the slime off.

* * *

Eventually they made it to Tortuga. The crew stayed back on the ship while Gibbs stayed with Jack to recruit new members. Jack sat back in a corner while Gibbs sat behind a table with papers, greeting the volunteers.

While Gibbs recruited, Jack focused on her compass. Everything seemed to become background noise while she shook it around, muttering, "I know what I want." However, it never worked. The needle always spun around wildly.

She sighed as she snapped the compass shut. "How many so far, Gibbs?"

"Including those four, that gives us… four."

Jack shrugged in response, and opened the compass, this time, the needle stopped spinning and pointed to the desk. More importantly, the man in front of the desk.

The man looked like he slept in the pig's pen for days. His hair was all askew. She bet that the clothes he wore currently were probably pristine a few months ago. "What's your story?" Gibbs asked.

Jack was slightly embarrassed that the needle actually pointed to him. She did _not_ want this man. To top it off, she had a bad feeling about him. Something about him just told her to get up and run.

"My story?" He asked. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a woman across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

Gibbs was shocked when he finally realized who he was. "Commodore?"

Jack was surprised as well, since he looked very different without his powdered wig on.

"No not anymore, weren't you listening? I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for that hurricane."

"Lord, did you try to sail through it?"

"So do I make your crew, or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice?" He upturned the table. Jack quickly stood to help Gibbs back up. The tavern went silent as Norrington rose his voice, and everyone in the bar just stopped what they were doing and watched him curiously. "Am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" He turned and aimed his gun at her. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Gibbs made a move to stand in front of her, but she just pushed him away. "Norrington, it doesn't have to be this way. Would you really stoop this low to get me? If you can just let me hire you-"

"Sorry. Old habits and all that."

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming~**


	19. Ex-Commodore

**Heyy I'm back! Thanks for sticking around, I was a little busy with finals and Christmas things! Also, I kinda struggled with this chapter for some reason . I hope you guys like this... uhh whatever this is. ENJOY.**

 **POTC is owned by Disney~**

* * *

Jack didn't move in time. She felt the bullet imbed itself in her arm, and she let out a gasp of pain. She clasped her hand against her arm to stop the bleeding as Gibbs' eyes widened once he saw how bad it had become. "The next one is for your head!" Norrington threatened, cocking his pistol and raising it to aim at her.

She knew that he was drunk, so his vision must be blurred. His aim wasn't going to be true, at least that is what she suspected.

Luckily, before he fired the next shot, a man came in front and said, "Easy, sonny." Another forced his arm upward. This man was also drunk. "Whatever happened to chivalry these days?"

Jack's arm pounded.

Norrington fired the gun, but it ricocheted off the walls and tore through a man's drink. He stood and threw a punch at the man behind him, and a riot ensues.

"Time to go?" Jack suggested.

"Aye!"

Eventually, Jack and Gibbs made it back to the ship, where the crew were loading cargo and other supplies. Jack had given Gibbs her coat, in return for some temporary gauze to wrap around her arm. She was able to do this skillfully and quickly. Gibbs had also given her some rum, which he had picked up from some moving cargo.

"Captain Sparrow!"

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack said, without turning around to face this newcomer. She took a drink from her bottle of rum which made her feel much better and the pounding in her arm seemed to calm down.

"I've come to find the man I love."

She looked back in surprise. As she did this, she quickly registered the newcomer's face and figured out who it was. "Elizabeth." She quickly gave the rum bottle back to Gibbs and muttered, "Hide the rum." As if nothing happened, she turned back to her friend and said, "Wow, I would've never recognized you. This new fashion suits you."

"Oh. Thanks." Elizabeth said, slightly taken aback. "Anyway... Jack, I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

"Well, do you want the honest truth?" Jack asked warily. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine, ok. I've temporarily given William to Davy Jones, in order to find something on the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth looked like she was about to slap her for a second, but curiosity took over. "Davy Jones?"

"Oh please. Davy Jones doesn't exist." Norrington said, after having thrown up into the ocean.

A wave of hatred coursed through Jack's veins. "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"You _hired_ me. I can't help if your standards are lax." He looked incredibly green.

"Did I? Why would I hire someone who nearly killed me?"

"Wait, _what_?" Elizabeth demanded. Then, she noticed the excessive bleeding. "Oh, Jack! Your arm!"

Jack smiled thinly. "I'm fine." She did feel a little dizzy, but it was nothing compared to her drunken state. "So, you were speaking about our dear William?"

"Yes. Is there any way we could get him back from the Dutchman?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, there…. there is a way to _save_ Will. That's what you'd want, right?"

"Of course." Elizabeth said. "But why can't we just go get him?"

"Many reasons, dear. But for now, you just want to…" An idea had popped into her mind, and she knew just how she could use Elizabeth. "… _save_ him."

"Ok. I want to save him." Elizabeth agreed. "What do I do? I assume you have a plan?"

"Well, there's this chest…" Jack began.

"Oh dear." Norrington sighed. However, both Jack and Elizabeth ignored him.

"A chest of unknown size and origins."

Pintel and Ragetti came by carrying crates of bottles. "It contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones!"

Ragetti made a gesture with his hand, as if he was holding the heart, and mimicked the noise of a beating heart. Elizabeth looked at them with wide eyes, and then looked back to Jack. Jack had this sincere look about her face. "Whoever possesses this heart, possesses the leverage to command Jones whatever it is he or she wants. Including, to save our friend William."

Norrington came in between them, and asked Elizabeth, "You don't actually believe her, do you?"

"How do we find it?"

Jack smiled, satisfied, and took out the compass from her belt. "With this. My compass is very unique. It doesn't point north, but it points to the thing you want most in this world."

Elizabeth looked skeptical, but took the compass into her hands. "And… that's to find the chest of Davy Jones, which is… going to save Will."

"Aye."

Elizabeth glanced down at the compass, and the needle spun around wildly for a few moments. However, it eventually landed on a solid direction. Jack grinned. "Master Gibbs!"

"Cap'n." Gibbs had immediately appeared back to her side.

"I believe we have a heading."

"Finally!" Gibbs rose his voice to shout out commands. "Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!"

Soon everyone was boarded onto the ship, and they were sailing away from Tortuga. After Jack helped shout orders at everyone, she managed to stumble into her captain's cabin to retire for the night.

Also, to tend to her arm.

She slipped up her sleeve, and found some plyers. Her arm had been bleeding for the past hours, even though it was subtle, she was starting to feel how dire the issue had become. She cursed at herself for being reckless, and at Norrington for being stupid.

Once she found the bullet, there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Jack deduced it was Elizabeth. What would she possibly want now?

"...Come in."

As Elizabeth came in, she was pulling out the bullet, and placing it in a tray that she had found. She re-wrapped her arm with gauze, and asked, "What is it?"

"I was wondering where I was going to sleep."

"I guess I never thought of that." Jack said. "You can sleep in here, then. Better than in the bunkers with all those rusty men. I don't have anything prepared for you, though."

"That's ok. I'll find someplace comfortable."

Elizabeth was surprisingly flexible. Or was she just being sympathetic because of what happened with Norrington?

"Suit yourself. I'm going to sleep." Jack rolled her sleeve back down and stood. She stood too quickly, so her head began to spin. She stopped, and closed her eyes while she waited for her head to calm down. She knew that Elizabeth was watching warily, but she decided to ignore her and soon easily made it to bed, passing out a few minutes later.

* * *

"Beckett!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Elizabeth had already told Jack and Gibbs about the Letters of Marque, after a whole morning of chores. "Yes, they're signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

Jack made a face of pain at the mention of Beckett. He was actually the reason why she was in this mess.

"Will was working for Beckett, and never said a word." Gibbs said.

"Ugh."

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course. He wants the chest." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"He _did_ say something about a chest." Elizabeth said.

"If the company controls the chest, they control the sea." Gibbs explained.

"A truly discomforting notion, mate." Jack added.

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son… and, er, daughter, who calls themselves pirate." Gibbs said, then he looked up. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" With that, Gibbs was off.

Jack turned her attention back to Elizabeth. "Might I inquire how you came across these?"

Elizabeth hesitated, as if looking for the right word. "Persuasion."

"Oh. Was it friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." Jack made another look of disgust. "As if I could be bought for such a low price." She shook her head and tucked the letters into her jacket pocket, which made Elizabeth alarmed. Jack began to walk away, but Elizabeth wasn't finished with her.

"Jack, the letters. Give them back."

"You know, I was _about_ to, but I thought they would be better in my hands." Jack said, glowering at her. "If you want them that badly, persuade me."

"You do know Will taught me how to use a sword." Elizabeth muttered.

However, this threat was only amusing to Jack. "Like I said, persuade me."

Jack decidedly walked over to the poop deck. Cotton was currently on the wheel, so she said hello to him and leaned against the railing. She had a perfect view of the rest of the ship, and everyone was doing their part just right.

This was when her eyes fell onto Norrington.

Not only had he downgraded her in the past, but he had also _shot_ her. How low does that get?

Why did her compass point to him?

* * *

 **Review? It would be super awesome!**


	20. Finding Dead Man's Chest

**In case you were wondering why I updated so quickly, I sorta felt sorry for taking so long on the last update. Plus, I didn't really have anything to do today. So, here you go! I hope you enjoy with what I've done~**

 **Anna . B (guest)~ Ohh that makes more sense. Heh, She still isn't quite my OC, as Jack Sparrow belongs to Disney. IDK, I just don't think I should claim her as my own character lol.**

 **As I was saying, POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

"All right, what's the matter?"

This was what Jack had asked Elizabeth, who was sitting on the steps leading to the Quarter-Deck. The pirate had a feeling something was wrong with her, otherwise she'd be more upbeat. At least, that was what she thought.

Jack sat down next to her. It took only a moment for Elizabeth to respond, "I'm supposed to be married by now… I'm so ready to be married."

"Marriages have never really been my thing." Jack said. "So, I'm sorry, but I can't help… er, console you or anything." Elizabeth gave her a side-glance. "I mean, I barely had any luck with regular relationships. My only good relationship insofar is with the ocean itself." Suddenly, she found counting the knots in the wood helpful.

"Thanks for trying, anyway." She felt Elizabeth's eyes on her. "You know, Jacklyn, you are a good woman."

"How so?"

"If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm sure you will someday. You know how? Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist."

Jack looked up to see Elizabeth's look of determination. She tried to process what the noble-woman had just said, but she couldn't grasp it. She was just never… curious.

Something burned on her hand, and once she shakily opened it, her eyes widened in horror as the black spot boiled back onto her palm. Elizabeth saw the black spot as well and gasped. Jack cursed and quickly closed her hand. "What was _that_?" She asked.

Jack stood swiftly.

"Land ho!" Gibbs called out.

"It was a nice chat, but I need to go now. Right now." Jack said, to a worried Elizabeth. "I need my jar of dirt."

After a hustle-and-bustle of events, they eventually boarded into a rowboat. They, meaning, Jack, Pintel, Ragetti, Elizabeth, and Norrington. Jack stood at the bow, trying to ignore everything happening behind her. Elizabeth and Norrington sat near the back, anxiously watching Jack from behind, while Pintel and Ragetti rowed the boat.

Pintel and Ragetti argued how Kraken should be pronounced, and Jack wished that they didn't because that put her on edge. Her eyes constantly searched the horizon of the ocean for any sign of the beast.

However, they soon managed to reach the island. As soon as the rowboat touched land, Jack jumped out and gave orders, "Guard the boat, minde the tide, and… don't touch my dirt."

Norrington and Jack followed Elizabeth around the beach, since she had the compass. "This is probably all a big fools' errand." Norrington had stated. "Who knows, this may just be the wrong island."

Jack shot him a look. "Well, you're stupid if you think like that. And, well, you shot me, so you don't get to argue."

Norrington sighed. "Would it matter if I apologized?"

"It wouldn't change the fact that you shot me."

Norrington was about to retort something, but Elizabeth interceded. "Oh please, you two are arguing like a couple. It's driving me mad!"

This made Jack blush furiously, so she crossed her arms and focused her eyes somewhere, _anywhere_ but Norrington. She wondered why she was reacting this way, because, there was no way he would like her back (she was a pirate, he a ex-commodore, it would never work out) and, of course, he tried to kill her.

Norrington laughed at her reaction, but it was more of a playful-teasing laugh than a mocking laugh.

However, soon they were just walking in circles near some sand dunes. "I don't _get_ it! How does this thing work?" Elizabeth muttered, as Jack and Norrington stood side-by-side, watching her. She sighed and frustratedly sat down, placing the compass in the sand. "The compass is broken."

"No, it _shouldn't_ be." Jack came over to glance at her compass. "It works just fine. You're… you're sitting on it!"

"Beg your pardon?"

" _Move_."

Jack marked the spot, and looked to Norrington expectantly. Even though they brought two shovels, the trio had silently decided that he was going to be the one to dig the chest up.

After what seemed like forever, Norrington's shovel hit something. He brought the chest out. It was larger than Jack thought it was going to be, but once they placed it onto the sand and opened it, they found there were many letters inside.

Jack decided to open one and give it a look-over. She noted it was from _Davy Jones_ to _Calypso_ , the sea goddess. How much he loved her, how much he missed her, and how he couldn't wait to visit her.

She shook her head, and put the letter back. Soon, she found a much smaller chest. It was black, with intricate patterns in the shape of tentacles. Curiously, Jack, Norrington, and Elizabeth put their ears against the chest.

It was silent, except for the sound of wind for a few moments. Soon enough, however, they heard it.

They heard the heartbeat of Davy Jones.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth gasped.

"You _were_ telling the truth." Norrington said.

"Of course I was. I do that quite a lot, but people always seem surprised." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"With good reason!"

The trio turned to see William coming from the beach. He was soaked, however, Jack was still happy once she saw he was ok. But just what did he mean 'with good reason'?

She furrowed her eyebrows in thought as Elizabeth ran over and kissed him. "Thank god you're ok! I came to find you."

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, panicked. There was no way he could've gotten here, unless the Flying Dutchman was nearby.

"Sea Turtles, mate. A couple of them strapped to my feet." Will said. Jack did not appreciate his humor, so she smiled thinly.

"Not so easy, is it?" She couldn't help but recognize the malice in his tone. Does he think she lied to him?

"I do owe you thanks, though. After you got me onto that ship, I was reunited with my father." Will said as he approached.

"Well, in that case, you're welcome. I thought it would do you some good."

"He says hello, by the way." Will added.

"It is good to know he still thinks of me." Jack replied, remembering the last time they 'chatted'. Before she could ask anything about the Flying Dutchman and how close it was, Will stooped down to the chest with the key in his hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna kill Jones." Will stated.

Jack immediately drew her sword and pointed it at him. "I can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please: the key."

Will stood slowly, but he soon drew his own sword and crossed blades with her. Jack stared in disbelief. "Whoever kills Jones becomes the next captain of the Flying Dutchman. _I_ can call it off. I keep the promises I make, Jacklyn, and I hope you're here to see it."

Jack stood in horror. For one reason, he used her real name, and for another, he was willing to sacrifice his own life. Also, she wondered just how he got such information about the Flying Dutchman.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." Norrington also drew his sword and pointed it at Will.

"I am flattered, Norrington." Jack teased. "I knew you'd eventually warm up to me."

However, he pointed his sword back to Jack. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back."

"Of course. The dark side of ambition." She said bitterly.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as a promise of redemption."

* * *

 **sooo review?**


	21. Isla Cruces

**Heeyy another quick update! I guess I only need a couple more chapters for this story, then I'm done with DMC :DD (Doesn't mean I'm done with POTC, still gotta do On Stranger Tides) this is probably one of the main reasons why I am updating quickly. Also, I may not be able to update during/after christmas-time either so I kinda wanna finish this before the end of the year. Dangg this chapter has so many words probably cuz there's more description to the fight scene than actual dialogue tho. Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. If it is at all, let me know while I still have the doc in Document Manager so I can change things~**

 **POTC is owned by Disney (which is currently obsessed with Star Wars)**

* * *

They dueled, clashing blades rang in the air. Jack was vaguely aware that Elizabeth was shouting at them and begging for them to stop, but it was too late. Once they started, they weren't going to stop unless one of them safely possessed the key and the chest that came along with it.

Jack was surprisingly able to grab the key from Will, and once she did, she made a run for it. She should have made it toward the chest, but, as she glanced over she realized someone had already stolen it. So, she decided to run into the hills.

She saw an abandoned church in ruins, with a cemetery surrounding it. Unfortunately, she felt that Norrington was on her heel, and decided that going to the church was a good idea. So, she quickly ran through the cemetery and into the church. Once she was up a couple steps inside to gain the higher ground, she turned to face Norrington.

Jack ferociously swung her sword at him, his arm faltering at her sudden strength. However, this caused her old wound to reopen, so her arm pounded painfully. She chose to ignore it, and focus on the fight. The key was most important. Thus, she continued swinging until he was wide open and kicked him square in the chest, backing him against the wall, knocking the wind right out of him.

However, he quickly recovered. Jack wasn't able to make enough room between them, so as she turn to run he grabbed her feet and made her trip. She dropped her blade in shock, but managed to pick it back up to face Norrington once again.

Norrington held one arm back with a sword, and he was able to force her back into the wall. Jack tried to restrain him by using her other arm to push him away, but that had exposed the key, and he was quick to grab it from her.

Jack cursed under her breath, as she lost her footing and fell off the stairs. She instinctively grabbed onto the rope, which had been attached to the large bell above them. It rang out as she fell down, but after a few tantalizing moments she was able to land back at the top.

When she exited the church, she saw Will and Norrington fighting and dangerously balancing on the roof of another building of the church. Jack found a thin railing that she could inch across to reach the two men.

Once she was within range, Jack tried to snatch the key back from Norrington without being sliced into pieces. It worked, but they noticed, and soon she found that she was fighting the both of them at the same time.

It wasn't long before she was disarmed, and both blades were pointed at her.

She tightened her grip on the key. "You know, why can't we all just get along?"

"Because you were the woman who ruined my life. So, now I'm going to have to kill you for that." Norrington replied.

Jack saw Will shift uncomfortably, but he said nothing. However, she knew that if she didn't do anything events might turn up like it did in the tavern. Except, there would be a blade in her heart instead of a bullet in her arm.

"You know, let's examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it, who at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to _free_ said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to hisself hey? So who's fault is it, _really_ , that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" She inwardly apologized to Will, who was going to take the full brunt of the hit.

"Enough!"

Norrington brought his arm down in a fellow swipe, and Will looked like he was going to grab his arm but Jack didn't stay to see the outcome. So, she ducked and rolled right off of the roof.

She found her sword and sheathed it. "Still rooting for you, love!" She called back to Norrington, who was no doubt fighting Will right now. However, after she put the key around her neck like a necklace, she stumbled into a deep hole.

Jack yelped as she hit the ground. Once she realized just what she had fallen into, she thought that it was all just a sick joke. All she could say, however, was, "Oh."

Once she was able to climb out of the grave, she heard the sound of sword-fighting getting nearer. She couldn't react soon enough, so the wheel rolled right on top of her. Then, she realized she was inside the water-wheel. Half of her body was in, half of her body was out. As she became more vertical, however, her key fell off of her neck to the bottom of the wheel. It caught onto one of the supporting nails.

Soon, Jack was uprighted into the water-wheel and walking inside it. She almost reached the key, but one of the metal rods (which also supported the water-wheel) knocked her right back outside of the wheel. Thus, the key, plus Norrington and Will were rolling away as she lay in the ground, cradling her head.

She quickly recovered, and sprinted to catch up with the wheel. Soon enough she made an even pace with the thing and found that the men still haven't figured out the key was stuck inside the water-wheel. So, she tried to reach for it without getting her hand caught.

However, she decided it was a fruitless effort and jumped into the wheel once again, being mindful of the metal bars as she focused on getting that key.

She _needed_ it.

Will, however, had fallen flat on his chest on top of the wheel, and spotted her inside the wheel. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at first, but then he saw the key hanging from the hook. He grabbed it, swung inside the wheel, and clashed blades with Jack.

This annoyed her to no end.

Norrington also came in to join them, and the three of them were fighting each other again.

During this duel, Jack somehow managed to retrieve the key, and before any of them could react she was out of the wheel and hanging onto a leaf from one of the coconut trees. Once she landed, she took a moment to catch her breath. Her head was still pounding, but nothing was too vital. Nothing compared to when Norrington shot her.

Speaking of, she decided to quickly roll up her sleeve and check her arm. There was bleeding, but nothing she couldn't handle back on the Pearl. This injury could wait.

She sheathed her blade, and watched as the water-wheel rolled away.

Then she saw a creature, his head was mostly covered by a large shell, running away with what looked like the chest in his hands. Jack sighed.

She realized that this must be one of the members of Davy Jones' crew. So, she was right that he wasn't far behind. Nonetheless, she reached down and grabbed a coconut.

She never missed. Not just bullets, but any sort of flying trajectories. Once she let the coconut fly, it surely enough hit her target, and the fish-man's head came clean off. This only disturbed her slightly, but she quickly managed to shake it out of her mind and rush on over to where the chest had fallen.

The head was guiding the body in the background, but Jack tried to ignore them as she placed her key in the keyhole. Square security bolts abruptly protruded out of the chest, and an exhaust of air was let out. She slowly lifted the chest's lid up, and saw the beating heart.

It was gross. She knew it was humanly impossible to keep a heart outside it's body, and especially keep it _beating_. However, she didn't question it and once she heard shouts in the background she decided it was time to go. She quickly put the heart into her vest and closed the chest.

It would be a good distraction, they would probably think that the heart was still in there. At least, that was what Jack thought.

So she ran to the rowboat as fast as she could. She was anxious that she was the first one there, but she quickly reached for her jar of dirt and placed the heart inside it. She wasn't able to put the rest of the dirt inside, which she had taken out in a hurry, because she was attacked by a crew member of the Flying Dutchman.

Having no time to bring out her sword, she took the oar instead and swung it at the fish-man.

Her arm was getting much more worn, and it was practically screaming at her. So, her fighting faltered, and the fish-man was able to lay a few hits on her. However, she could easily recuperate.

The fish-crew was gaining on them, they had to act quickly.

Eventually, Jack and her crew had made it to the longboat. Jack knocked out the fish-man she had been fighting with, and now they were faced against too many others of Davy Jones' men. They were outnumbered and outgunned.

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth cried, panicked but poised to attack.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat!" Norrington commanded.

Jack gave him a look of defiance, but he seemed determined. "First off, I'm the one who-"

"Unless you have any _better_ plans, I say we do as he says." Will suggested.

Norrington took the chest, which had the key already in the keyhole. "Before I go… I wanted to say, Jacklyn, you weren't so bad after all. Take it easy, all right?" He said, smiling, and then he began running. "Leave without me!"

Jack was flustered. She was just a little thrown off that he had used her actual name. "I say… er… we respect the man's final wishes."

"Aye!" Pintel was the only one who responded.

They quickly boarded the longboat, and departed the island. Fortunately, Davy Jones' crew took the bait and followed Norrington back into the island.

Once back on the Black Pearl, Jack put the crew hard at work to but as much distance as they could between them and the island. She knew that it wasn't going to take long for Norrington to get caught, and for Davy Jones to respond.

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked, catching up with her.

"He… fell behind." Jack replied, feeling a sudden emptiness.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: You're back. And made it off free and clear."

Gibbs made a fine point. Jack had the heart of Davy Jones in her hands, perhaps she would be able to survive this nightmare after all. She looked down at her jar of dirt, proud of herself for finally having done something right.

However, it was short-lived, as the Flying Dutchman emerged from the ocean depths right beside the Black Pearl, her crew shrank back in fear. It anchored itself next to her ship, the crew members on it shouting out war-cries or taunting them in several ways.

"Lord almighty, help us…" Gibbs murmured.

"Don't worry, mate, I've got this." Jack lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She was going to do it. She was going to make Jones regret what he had demanded for.

* * *

 **Reviews would be super awesome~**


	22. The Pearl vs The Kraken

_**Another**_ **quick update? What's going on here? You guys aren't used to this, huh? ;) Well, I only have one more chapter for you guys, and I'm thinking about which POV it'll be at the very end, like when Barbossa reappears. Should it be Will's POV or Elizabeth's? Anyway, I hope you guys like this renedition! Next chapter might probably most likely be up tomorrow night, or morning of Christmas Eve. So... depending on how much I wanna finish this thing. ENJOY :D**

 **I do not own POTC D:**

* * *

"Hey fishface!"

This was what Jack had used to catch Davy Jones' attention. Gibbs flinched at her brash announcement, which she ignored. She noticed that Davy Jones had narrowed his eyes at her but she only continued waving her jar of dirt around. "You lose something? Hey!" As she was walking to the side, however, she completely missed the stairs and fell back down to the main deck.

She managed to save the jar, however. "Got it!" She stood back up and dusted herself up, her crew seemed to breath out a sigh of relief as she recovered from her fall. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?"

She knew there were many eyes on her back, and Jones was pretty much scrutinizing her, but who cares? She had the upper hand. She could do this.

The only response she gained from the Flying Dutchman was that they opened their cannons and pointed them at her ship. So, the only logical action for her would be to say, "Hard to starboard?"

"Hard to starboard!"

"Brace up the foreyard!"

As they sailed away, they felt the cannons from the Flying Dutchman shake the ship. Every time the cannon made its target, the Black Pearl shuddered as wooden debris flew. Jack stood watching the whole ordeal from the quarter deck, still unable to shake the feeling that the battle wasn't over.

Luckily, if things got messy, she had the heart to turn things around.

Slowly, the Flying Dutchman became smaller and smaller on the horizon. The crew took this as a sign of victory, and they started cheering. Jack, however, still had this uneasy feeling, so she didn't join in.

Will came up to her on the quarterdeck. "My father is on that ship. If we could outrun her, we could take her. We should turn and fight."

Jack cringed at the thought of fighting the Flying Dutchman. "Why fight? It could put some of my crewman's life at stake. The easier way would be to negotiate, and I can do that, because I have the proper… leverage." She put her jar on the railing, gesturing to it. Will narrowed his eyes, before just realizing what exactly she had inside the jar.

"You mean… you actually-"

That was when the Black Pearl got jarred badly, and the jar fell off of the railing onto the main deck, where it shattered into pieces and dirt spewed everywhere. Even Jack nearly fell over the railing, Will had to steady her so that she didn't _actually_ fall over something again.

She waved him off and quickly ran to where the jar had fallen. "No, no, no, no…" She searched desperately through the dirt, but couldn't find anything. "Where… where is it? Where is the thump-thump?"

"We must've hit a reef!" Someone had called out.

"No, it wasn't a reef!" Will replied.

Jack cursed. She knew that something bad was going to happen. Now, the heart was just _gone_. Someone had to have stolen it. She couldn't believe it, someone decided to betray her and now she was going to die.

She heard Will tell Elizabeth that he suspected the bump was actually the Kraken, Davy Jones' beast. Her fists tightened, and her mind went blank from shock. Who… who did this?

She looked around. Her crew was bustling around, preparing for a fruitless battle. She considered using a rowboat to secretly escape, and live her life on her own. She would be alive if she did this. "Jacklyn, are you alright?"

She would never live with herself, knowing that she abandoned these people. Her friends, her crewmates.

She looked up to see Will, and nodded her head. "Yeah. I just… I thought I…" Just why couldn't she do anything right? She wiped her face, and found that her cheeks were wet from tears.

"It's fine, it's going to be ok." Will murmured, and then handed her a rifle. "Can I trust you with this? I know that you never miss."

Jack took the rifle. "Aye." It was as if an unspoken plan had been exchanged. "You act like you've dealt with the beastie before."

"I have." He said. "So, can you trust me with leading your crew for a while?"

"...Aye." Jack nodded. "Remember to give me a signal."

Will nodded, and Jack left to go below deck to manage the cannons. As they were finishing the cannons, the giant tentacles moved up along the sides of the ship. Jack shrank back in fear, but she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It was Will, comforting her once again, coming below the decks to manage the gun ports as well. "Hold…"

It wasn't until an alarmed Elizabeth popped her head below, exclaiming Will's name, that he commanded the cannon-fire.

That was when they fired, and the Kraken retreated back into the water with fiery tentacles. "We have to leave." Will stated as he, Jack, and Elizabeth moved back to above decks. "It'll be back soon."

"We can't fit the whole crew on one boat." Jack protested, before Elizabeth could say anything. "Most of the boats have been destroyed by the cannonfire earlier." Elizabeth looked to her in surprise, which Jack noticed. "What?"

"Well, it's just that you're awfully selfless lately, especially since the creature is mostly coming for you."

"But aren't I always selfless?" Jack said ambiguously. "Besides, how would you know the creature is coming for me?"

"...Will told me about the Black Spot."

"So, I suppose we are staying to fight." Will intervened, before Jack could say anything to him. She only nodded in agreement. Yes, they were going to fight, and they were going to win.

He ordered for the crew members to gather up any gunpowder that they had in storage, and place them in a net. However, they only managed to gather up half a dozen, so they had to resort to rum which was about the next most explosive thing they had on this ship.

Jack was a little disappointed they had to get rid of the rum supply, but she decided if they had all survived this, she'd treat everyone to drinks back at Tortuga.

Another _thud_ jarred the ship, and Jack was woken back into reality. Reality, which only seemed like a nightmare.

Then, the Kraken attacked fiercely. There was a sharp, monster-like cry as the tentacles jutted through the ship, grabbing crewmen and smashing railings. Buckets of water dripped from the tentacles, which hovered over the railings.

Will was hanging on the net, which held all the explosive gunpowder and rum.

Jack hurried to the quarter deck to get a good view of the explosives, and she waited for her signal. Will was constantly shouting at her to fire, but she needed to wait longer. There was no way she was going to let him get caught in the explosion, especially if he expected to reunite with his father once again.

Suddenly, she felt something slimy grab her foot, and she gasped in fear. She fell and was being dragged to the railing, feeling her life slip away. However, she still held onto the gun as if it was a lifeline.

However, she stopped right under the net full of gunpowder. She turned to see that Elizabeth had saved her, since she had a hatchet in her hand. She smiled, helping Jack up so that she could go back to her place. Just as she arrived, Will had fallen, and everything seemed to slow down. Her breaths evened and her hands stopped shaking. Everything happening around her was just background noise.

Without hesitation, she aimed and fired.

Her shot remained true, and the Kraken cried out in pain.

Everything was quiet after the tentacles retreated back into the water. Her ship was worn from the battle, and bodies had been littered all about the deck. Patches of fire from broken oil lanterns littered the main deck. The survivors gathered by the main mast, as Jack had thrown the rifle aside. "Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

Jack looked at who had survived, and made a list. Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth. "No, we only angered it. We're not out of this yet." Gibbs muttered. "Captain, orders!"

She had been standing off to the side, seemingly in a daze. "Abandon ship, into the longboat."

The crew was shocked. First, it was her hat that she had abandoned, and now her beloved ship? This ship, which she had gone through years of pain and regret to get back? She'd hardly sail the seven seas, which she'd promised herself she'd do. What has become of Captain Jack Sparrow? "Jack, the Pearl!" Gibbs said. "We can't just-"

"Yes, we can." She said sternly. Then, added softly, "She's only a ship, mate."

"She's right, we have to head for land." Elizabeth said, backing her up.

Pintel shifted uneasily. "It's a lot of open water."

Ragetti agreed. "That's a lot of water."

Will looked to Jack for any sign of reassurance or agreement, but she said nothing. "We can try. We can leave as it takes down the Pearl."

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship, or abandon hope."

* * *

 **Review? I would really appreciate some reviews.**


	23. The Final Stand

**Real quick update, longer note at the end! In case you don't get that far, thank you so much for the support, you guys are the greatest!**

 **I don't own POTC**

* * *

Jack found it hard to leave, she took in her surroundings once more as her crew got the rowboat ready. After all, this was going to be the last time she would ever see the ship, so might as make it last. "You did good, Jacklyn." Elizabeth said, quietly.

Jack turned in surprise. She was standing by the main mast, alone. "We're not free yet."

She walked over to her, and sighed. "I knew you were always a good woman." Elizabeth stated.

Then, she hugged her tightly. Jack was mostly surprised by the embrace, but nevertheless she returned it. "Ok, we might as well go now, before the Kraken catches us." Jack said as they released each other.

Elizabeth seemed forlorn, but Jack only raised an eyebrow and began to walk is, until she felt a vice-grip on her wrist, which dragged her back to the mast and with a resounding _click_ she knew her fate was decided. No, Jack wasn't annoyed. She was disappointed, but she didn't fight back, because she knew it was inevitable.

"It's after you, don't you get it?" Elizabeth muttered. "It has to be this way."

Jack struggled against her bonds. "I know… I realized this, but… I'm just so _terrified_ Elizabeth. Don't… don't leave me like this, please!"

"I'm _not_ sorry."

"You... _pirate_."

Elizabeth quickly left Jack on the deck, without another word. Jack stood in silence for a moment, staring at her bonds for a second, before letting the rage and panic settle in. No, she didn't want to go down like _this_ , she wanted to go down in glory! Show the world what she was made of. Yes, she was a female pirate captain, what of it? She was the best of the best.

Was this, Jack thought, that curiosity was? At least, the curiosity that Elizabeth had explained to her earlier.

She struggled against her bonds, trying to slip through them by making her hand as small as possible. It nearly worked, but it wasn't enough.

The Black Pearl leaned to one side, which made Jack's heart stop.

She needed to escape, and fast. What she needed was something slippery, and the broken oil lantern which was cast aside caught her attention. She unsheathed her blade and used it to extend her reach. She eventually managed to snatch the lantern, and shattered it against the mast. The oil trickled to her hand, and it became slippery enough for her to slip through the bonds.

She breathed a sigh of relief. At least, she could put up a fight.

However, she felt an unnatural air behind her. A large shadow overcame her, and she gulped. Gradually, she turned around to face the beast.

The monster roared at her for what seemed like ten minutes. It exposed its millions of rows of teeth and muscles, and mucus flew right back at her. Something landed at her feet, as the beast finished it's taunt.

She shivered, and wiped some mucus out of her face and hair. "Not so bad..." Then, she looked down and picked the object up. "Oh!" It was her hat, which she had lost a week ago to the sea. At least there was one good thing that came from all this.

Smiling thinly, she waved her around to air out the mucus, then settled it on her head. The Kraken only watched her judgingly.

Then, her face hardened. "Hello, beastie."

She took out her sword and charged toward the giant octopus, then everything seemed to blur. The only thing she remembered once she went out was pain and fear.

* * *

William absentmindedly threw his father's knife against the table, then took it out, and threw it once again. Everyone seemed to be in a daze, as the fact sunk in that Jack Sparrow was dead. They all sat in silence in Tia Dalma's shack, as she brought around drinks to everyone. "Against de cold… and de sorrow."

Elizabeth looked up. Her eyes were swollen, and her cheeks were wet. She made no action to wipe them, as she reached to take the mug from the tray.

Then, Tia moved on to Will. "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that wid the Pearl, you coulda captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

Will felt empty, since Jacklyn Sparrow left the Earth. Especially since Elizabeth wouldn't say anything about the pirate captain, he's just been on his own with his emotions. "Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone. Along with it's captain…"

Gibbs stood sorrowfully by the door, and took one of the mugs from the tray as well. "Aye. Already the world seems a little less bright. Jack, she's…. she always never knew how much she could really take on her own. To her, the horizon was the limit…." He rose his mug. "To Jacklyn Sparrow!"

"Never another captain like good ol' Jackie." Ragetti said, already seemingly getting used to calling her by her actual name. This annoyed Will slightly, since they actually needed her trust before being able to call her 'Jackie' or 'Jacklyn'. He gets that Gibbs was just honoring her, but still... there were people in this room that Jack never completely trusted.

"She was a lady of fortune, she was." Pintel added.

"She was a good woman." Elizabeth murmured.

Everyone drank after the toast, except for Elizabeth. To Will, she just looked… ashamed, as she looked into the contents of the mug. He couldn't figure out why.

"If there was something… _anything_ that could be done to bring her back…" Elizabeth looked up at him. "Elizabeth…"

"Would you do it? Hmmm? What... would you? Hmmm? What would _any_ of you be willing to do? Hmmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back clever Jack and 'er precious Pearl?"

It was as if Tia already had a plan. Will was already eager to listen, if it would bring back his friend, he would do anything.

"Aye."

Everyone in the group agreed, it was entirely unanimous.

Tia smiled. "Alright. But if you're goin' brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, den... you will need a captain who knows dose waters."

At first, the crew had no idea what she was up to. Tia looked to the stairs behind her, as footsteps created loud _creaks_ in the wooden boards each step this person took. It was almost ominous, in fact. Every step they took sent the crew closer to the edge of their seats.

As soon as the man came into view, Will's blood began to boil. Everyone else seemed either shocked or upset, but Will was _angry_. He was angry that this man, who had hurt Jack multiple times, had come back from the dead.

Hector Barbossa smiled at them. "So tell me, what's become of my ship?"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Eyy so what did you guys think of... this? I hope it was all right. I'm glad you guys were able to stick around a while and get used to my writing style (which is ever changing) lol. Thanks to you guys, this has become my second most popular story. So, THANK YOU for all those reviews, favorites, and follows! They make me happy :D**

 **Without further ado, head on over to Hoist the Colours (if you haven't already) and I will start updating that story next year. Also, I'm deleting Do You Fear Death next year so if you wanted to do anything with it, I suggest doing it soon ;)**

 **Bon Voyage! I'll see you all on stranger tides~**


End file.
